The book of Crystals
by Kreuse
Summary: While working in Camelot, Morgana finds a book... Set about 3 months after Dedication. Sequel . You don't need to read the first fic to go on with this one.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

****

**Summary: While working in Camelot, Morgana finds a book in an old cupboard... **

**Disclaimer: Still hoping, but no... *sigh* I don't own any of Merlin characters... They belong to their creators and the wonderful actors who personify them.**

**N/A: Thousands thanks to VeryShy for her help :) You're my favorite geek honey loll**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Merlin gave a suspicious look to the tupperware Arthur was putting in the small fridge.

"What's that?"

"Leftovers."

"Since when do you bring lunch?"

Arthur closed the fridge and picked up his mug near the sink.

"Morgana cooked diner last night."

"Wow. Did you do something wrong?"

"She wasn't exactly happy I asked just that. You know her! She blew up… Something about just wanting to be nice, and that she knew how to cook, just never had enough time. She pushed me out of the room and stayed in there for nearly two hours, but she barely ate afterward."

"Ouch."

Merlin blew on the coffee before taking a tentative sip.

"Emotional, playing house... Maybe she's pregnant?"

Arthur's cup crashed on the floor.

"What?"

"Hey, that was just a thought…"

"Maybe she's… Got to go."

He handed Merlin the broom and flew out of the kitchen.

Gwen looked at Arthur entering the office she shared with Morgana, puzzled.

"Huh, hello?"

"Where is she?"

"She wanted some crackers to settle her stomach. Why, what is the matter?"

The door creaked and Arthur turned around at once.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Morgana looked at her boyfriend, a low-salt Ritz package in hand, and turned pale. _He can't know, can he?_ Except for Gwen, no one knew about it. Gwen, who of course, had just deserted the room, leaving her alone to deal with him. Arthur took the box out of her hand and steered her to her seat, repeating:

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? What are you talking about? Arthur, stop pushing me, you know I hate that…Arthur!"

"I'm talking about the baby, Morgana."

She shook her head, confused.

"The baby? What baby? Oh…" She paused. "You think I'm pregnant."

Arthur frowned and flushed, taking a step back quickly, hands up.

"You're not?"

She chuckled, "Of course not! What made you think I was?"

"You cooked. And Merlin… The crackers…"

"Merlin told you I was pregnant?"

Arthur avoided her eyes. He felt awfully stupid all a sudden. In the last hour, he had pictured Morgana with his child, their child, and it had been terrifying; amazing. He thought he was going to be a father and he felt invincible.

They had never talked about the future, not really. Now their comfort zone was gone. _Nice doing Arthur… Now what? _He gulped, unable to find what to say next.

Morgana got up, and approached him slowly. Her hands in his were cool, comforting. She tiptoed to kiss him softly on the mouth. Arthur closed his arms around her, looking down at her tentatively. She was smiling gently.

"So, no baby?"

"No baby."

Arthur battled to ignore the heavy weight on his stomach.

"The cooking?"

"Yesterday was... Yesterday was my father's birthday."

Her eyes were a little sad now, misty. Talking about diapers and rings could wait. He brought her closer and pressed his lips to her forehead, saying nothing for a moment. She needed him to hold her. She should have told him. Maybe the day would have been easier to go through.

She inhaled deeply, chasing the tight nod forming in her throat. Arthur smirked, reluctant to free her just yet.

"Merlin is in so much trouble now..."

Morgana giggled.

"We could use some help at Camelot... Force him to work for free instead of killing him."

"I like the way your mind work..."

She circled him with both arms and nuzzled his neck, tempting him. Arthur stole one last kiss, then turned away to leave her to her beloved research. He was already at the door when she called him back.

"Arthur!... It's nice to know you're not going to run away at the idea..."

"I'll see you tonight."

He winked and left. The grin on his face didn't fade until he reached his office, putting on a severe face to give Merlin a piece of his mind for his crazy deductions. Morgana's smile didn't fade at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Of cupboard and dust

**Chapter 2 **

Morgana woke up with a ray of light on her face. The bed was warm and contrasted deliciously with the crispy air on her face. They had to install a portable heater soon if they didn't manage to fix the global system. She moved to curl on the mattress where he had left his print. The sheets had his scent. Morgana breathed in slowly the woody and fresh smell, smiling. She drew the duvet up her nose and turned to check her watch.

The watch read 10:17. _Shit, shit, shit._ Damned him, he had shut off the alarm again. Morgana grabbed an old tee-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, and dressed up while tumbling down the stairs. The silence in the house bothered her. Where the heck was Arthur?

The post-it on the coffee pot intrigued her: 'drink me'. She found another one on her lap-top: _'Good morning sleeping beauty. We need groceries. Don't skip breakfast. A.'_ Her smile grew wider. This was just adorable. The note on the cereal box pleaded: _'eat me'._

Her cup of coffee in hand (he had left the coffee-maker on), she walked to the window over the sink. The beautiful days of fall were nearly over; less than one month to Halloween. They had been blessed with particularly warm weather until late this year. The gentle temperatures had allowed them to achieve enough work on the house so it was actually livable and without the constant impression of camping.

The plumbing and the electrical system had been their first preoccupation. At the same time, Arthur had called in carpenters to refurbish the frames of all the windows and doors in the house as well as the entire wood-floor on the first level. At ground level, they had kept the existing pattern, which was a mix of wood planks and red ceramic tiles. The result was appealing, with a look that was rustic and modern at the same time.

The guest room was clean, but completely bare. They hadn't even painted the walls yet. Morgana hesitated on the color; or maybe she would decide for wallpaper? The idea made Arthur snarled every time.

Their own room was done or it would be if only she could decide what furniture she wanted to match the large bed. In the meantime, they were using an old chest for a wardrobe. They had found in the attic and Morgana had spent one entire weekend cleaning it

They kept only some working clothes at Camelot and brought the rest back and forth from the city. Arthur didn't really mind her handling most of the decoration. He had had his way with the kitchen and she had to admit, the man could show taste if he wanted to. She sipped her coffee, smiling. Trust him to know what to do when his stomach was concerned.

The counters and the appliances were dark grey and black; the contrast with the cherry wood color of the cupboards was rich and homey. He had chosen frosted glass for the doors and brushed steel for the handles. Lights came from ultra-modern spots and also the windows, the one over the sink and an immense bay-window opening to the gardens. The heavy wood door looked almost tiny in comparison.

The gardens held her attention an instant. They would not have time to work on them before winter. Morgana would have like to have some trees trimmed. The park looked like a jungle for so many years, what harm would do one more anyway? Still it was a pity. She had spotted old rose-bushes and what looked a lot like a green-house, or at least a shed of some sort.

Morgana drained the last of her coffee, ignored the cereals, and decided to go for a small exploration outside. Arthur hadn't told her what he wanted to work on this weekend, and there was no point starting something alone so late in the morning anyway.

* * *

"Morgana?"

Arthur heard no noise from the bathroom. She had made the bed, which meant she had been up for a while, but there was no sign of her in the house. He stepped outside.

"Morgana!... Morgana, where are you?"

He heard some vague noise from the little hut that served as a warehouse near the ancient rose garden and hurried in that direction.

"What the hell are you doing up here!"

She jerked at his unannounced call and hit her head. Then she crawled back from her astonishing position; she had been lying on a shelf inside a tall cabinet embedded in the wall.

"Ow! Do you have to startle me all the time?"

Arthur helped her down

"I wouldn't if I didn't find you in the strangest places each time. Can't you stay quietly inside the house dusting or cooking, like a good little housewife?"

"I'm an archaeologist. I like to explore."

"Stop pouting. Let me have a look at your head."

"I'm fine. Don't fuss. Look what I found!"

She slapped his hand away and exhibited a package in an oilcloth, rectangular in shape. Arthur inspected it, curious.

"What's that?"

"I was about to open it when you gave me a turn."

"You're checking on God knows what while half-lying in a cupboard? You're totally crazy."

"A compliment, Arthur? I'm touched."

He handed the package back, ignoring her mocking tone.

"You had your fun. Come on."

"There's something else up there, I want to…"

"Later. Come on now."

Morgana stood her ground. Arthur turned around when his arm tensed as she resisted the move. Falsely annoyed, he let her approached him until their bodies brushed.

"What now?"

"I hate waking up in an empty bed. You've got to make up for that…"

She had dust in her cheek. Arthur bent over her to take a couple of webs from her hair. Her eyes were sparkling, glittering from mischief, and the excitement of the discovery.

The light touch caught her breath. The power he had over her sometimes frightened her. The simplest gestures were enough to ignite every nerve in her body, and when he touched her lips…

God, she was beautiful. He woke up near her in the morning; he fell asleep in her arms at night; and yet it was not enough. If he kissed her now, he would say words she was not ready to hear.

Morgana gripped his shirt, urging him to kiss her. He didn't. Instead, Arthur pushed away, studying her from head to toes.

Disappointed, she looked up to search in his blue eyes what was delaying him.

"What?"

"You're disgusting. And that new perfume of yours, what's that? Mice No 5?"

She frowned.

"Not funny…"

"We need to clean you up."

_So he wanted to play… Fine._ She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm warning you. If I shower now, I won't go anywhere near crap this afternoon."

"That's the general idea…"

Surprise widened her eyes an instant. Then her stare narrowed suspiciously. Arthur smiled innocently.

"You don't want Merlin to see you like this, do you?"

She didn't trust him when he smiled like that.

"Merlin saw me in far worst states, and so did Gwen. What exactly did you do?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you to miss the chance of sitting there doing nothing while you boss me around."

"I'm not cooking."

"Thanks God for that."

She pulled a face to him and set off to the house. She could do without a good-morning kiss. _Let's see how long _he _could do without it._


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**Chapter 3 **

Morgana stepped out of the shower, careful not to slip on the floor. They had yet to bring some bath carpet in. They had chosen the bathroom together, driving the designer crazy with their constant arguments over color and style. Arthur wanted an antic look, Morgana modern. He wanted it green and black; she wanted it cream and luminous. Finally, the perfect pattern had shown up and stopped all discussion. Probably the poor seller, desperate by the endless bickering, had decided to put some of his own ideas into it.

Periwinkle blue tiles printed with images of tritons and naiads were patched here and there into the lavender ceramic tiles that covered the floor and the walls of the shower. The basin, toilet and shelves were pearl white and the faucets were golden. The whole effect was smooth and pleasant.

Morgana had kept the ceiling window open to prevent the complete fogging of the room and she shivered with the cold air. She closed the fluffy towel tighter around her and went to look for some fresh clothes in her bag. She settled for a low neck tee-shirt and jeans; Morgana regretted not having brought a skirt or that little black dress she had bought with Gwen a couple of weeks ago. As good as she might feel now being neat and clean, she was not going to let Arthur walk out of it without a little revenge.

The noise of a honk called her down.

* * *

"Uther!"

Morgana forgot all ideas about torturing Arthur and ran into her godfather's opened arms. The mid-aged man hard facial features softened when he hugged her. Arthur noticed she nestled her head in the crook of his father's shoulder in exactly the same way she did with him. His father caressed her hair and she sighed in pleasure. Did she close her eyes with the same abandon when he was embracing her like that? A sour feeling very close to jealousy clutched his stomach and he moved forward. However, Merlin and Gwen greeted him before he could claim her back.

Arthur pecked Gwen's cheek and slapped Merlin in the back, all his attention turned to Morgana and Uther, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Hey Dad."

"Good day, Arthur."

The hug between father and son ended briefly. Morgana took her godfather's hand and arm as soon as they stepped back, keeping Uther close.

"I didn't know you were coming…"

She didn't even look at Arthur when she explained he'd been out all morning, coming back only to order her to clean up without saying anything about their guest. Arthur wanted to growl. What need did his father have to walk with one hand in the small of her back, while she hung from his arm as if it was a life-line?

Merlin interrupted his darkening train of thoughts.

"Are you desperately jealous or just desperate?"

"I'm not jealous."

Gwen laughed. Arthur pushed away when she tried to take his arm.

"Of course you are. He's her godfather, Arthur."

"She loves him."

Merlin's malicious smile grew. There was anguish in the comment. Merlin lowered his tone to answer the statement.

"She loves you, too. But don't tell her I told you, Arthur. It's a secret…"

"Did I ever call you an idiot, Merlin?"

"Pretty much everyday since we met in high school."

"Today won't be an exception then. You're an idiot."

Morgana turned her head from afar impatiently, unaware of the exchange.

"So, are you coming?"

Arthur obeyed at once, leaving his friends to their stupid little jokes. Morgana's dazzling smiles should be just for him. _He_ was the only man in her life. It was that simple. And he was not jealous!

* * *

Seated in the kitchen with Morgana chatting happily near him, Uther glanced at his son. It had taken them a while to break their renew relationship to him. At the beginning, it'd been only hints here and there: Arthur answering the phone when Uther called at Morgana's flat; Morgana blushing every time her godfather asked about the 'boyfriend' who was putting such a happy smile on her.

Finally, they had come clean with it about a month ago, when Uther, tired of their elusive answers, had asked flat out if they were giving it another try. He hadn't been overjoyed at the confirmation. Their break-up, years ago, had left Morgana so heart-broken she had cried herself ill for days. But even so, he had to admit that only Arthur brightened his ward's green stare that way. So if he had to lose her to another man, maybe his son was not the worst choice.

At the moment, Arthur was clearing the table; he refused abruptly Merlin's offers to help. He had a closed expression on him his father knew by heart: Arthur wanted Morgana's attention back to him; and he wanted it badly. Amused, Uther patted his ward's knee. She squeezed his hand in return, keeping it in hers and Arthur's eyes narrowed. _Oh yeah_, Uther thought, he wanted her back very badly.

"Is it something wrong, Arthur?"

The young man frowned, annoyed that his father had noticed. Gwen was taking care of coffee and so he had no choice but to sit back down.

"Of course not. I'm glad you're here. Maybe you'll be able to stop Morgana from venturing around with spiders and rats."

She glared at him. Trust her to remember his existence when she was exasperated.

"I was not…"

Then her face lit up and she slipped down her stool.

"I'll show you. Just a minute!"

She danced out of the room to seek for her precious package.

The atmosphere thickened a bit as always whenever the Pendragon men were looking for something to say to each other that was not business related, or when Arthur was about to burst out. Gwen served the coffee and Merlin rolled his sleeves back.

"The house's great, but you definitely need a real expert at this point. Where do I start?"

* * *

**N/A : Chapter 4 is giving a lot of trouble... Please be patient... Surely reviews will wake up the muse... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: 'Yes, I think it is'

**Sorry for the delay... This chapter really give me some trouble. Given it's rather longer than the previous ones, I hope you will forgive me ;)**

**Chapters 5 and 6 are under way, thanks for your patience and the kind review!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4 **

Watched by four pairs of intrigued eyes, Morgana removed the oilcloth carefully, unwrapping its content slowly. The protective layer revealed another one, made of some gauze or linen, covered with a thin crust of wax. The oilcloth had obviously prevented the wax from cracking with the passing years. Morgana slowly released the breath she was unconsciously holding.

"It looks like a book. I'm afraid I could damage it if I cut through the seal without the proper instruments."

"Maybe we should bring it to Godefroi." Gwen suggested.

Morgana sighed heavily and folded the oilcloth around the book again.

"You're right. He'll handle it better than me…"

Merlin made a face, disappointed she didn't give it a try. Arthur stood annoyed. First she ignored him for his father, and now he was being relegated for a stupid book?

"So, if we're done here, I'd like to have a couple of things done today, if you don't mind…"

Morgana frowned.

"You don't need to be this harsh."

"I'm simply pointing out we have serious work to do."

"So my work is not a real one?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth Morgana! I said…"

Uther raised his hand and they both fell silent instantly. Some things never changed…

Arthur was fuming. He was so angry with her. She did it every time they argued; she twisted his words so he looked like a fool. She knew how to push to completely enraged him. Then she looked at him with those big green eyes of hers, and she had him nearly begging at his knees for forgiveness. Damned her… He wanted to crush her against that counter and have _her_ beg for _his_ mercy. He wanted to strangle her lovely neck, even if he knew what having his hands on her soft skin would do to his sanity. Damned her, she was playing with him and he let her; again. Arthur fisted his hands more tightly behind his head.

Morgana took deep breaths, trying to push away the unwanted tears in her eyes. Hurt or rage, she didn't even know where they were coming from. She could barely remember what made her so mad in the first place. She was home; she had her dearest friends with her; Uther was here, and Arthur… Arthur was acting like a jerk.

She snorted. Arthur was leaning against the counter with a horrible air of satisfaction that got to her again. He had crossed his hands behind his head, ruffling his hair in the process and he was staring at her. She wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk of his face. Her fingers itched to run through that golden hair of his. The thought made her actually madder, if that was possible. She wanted to be furious at him,_ not_ go running to him to kiss him senseless… Whatever thought crossed his mind, his cocky smile turned wolfish. Morgana blushed furiously, partly ashamed, partly outraged.

"Children."

Uther's commanding voice pierced through their respective bubbles of anger. Morgana looked away. Arthur relaxed a little.

"The living room needs to be cleaned, you can hardly move in here. Arthur, find me some working gloves, will you? Morgana, honey, call the local Inn to book me a room and make a reservation at the same time for diner tonight, around seven."

"Of course."

Arthur followed his father's lead out of the room as quickly as he could without another word. Merlin grinned and made his exit last, with his best imitation of Kermit the Frog, his chin pointing up in the air. He almost banged his head on the frame in the process. Gwen laughed, and finished cleaning the table before taking their cups for a refill of coffee.

"Poor Merlin… Stuck between Arthur and his father all afternoon."

"We'll rescue him later eventually. I can't deal with _him_ now."

The hiss in Morgana's voice made clear enough who she was referring to. Gwen poked at her arm gently.

"Don't let him get to you like that… You know how he acts when his father is around…"

"Yes and he should grow out of that 'I-need-to-prove-I'm-better-than-my-father' complex! What an idiot!"

"Maybe. But he is _your_ idiot."

Gwen's retort shut Morgana up. A light smile blossomed on her lips. The smile grew slowly, and by the time it reached her eyes, her anger was gone completely.

"Yes, I suppose he is…"

"Good. Now I strongly suggest you tell him, before he blows up in Uther's face."

"You think me telling Arthur he is an idiot is going to help?" Morgana asked maliciously.

Gwen giggled.

"Oh, that's low..."

Morgana grinned in return. Now that her good mood was back, she (nearly) felt sorry for Arthur. Uther was going to boss him around, because he always did. And Arthur was not going to confront him, because he never did. Maybe that was enough punishment for his ridiculous behaviour. And maybe, just maybe, she'll forgive him.

"I'll make those phone calls. Afterwards, I want another look at that cupboard. There was another package on the shelf…"

* * *

Uther picked up an armful of soiled clothes, sticky with glue and cement, and took them outside. His son and Merlin were handling a heavy old beam.

"Careful Merlin. Step on your right. No, the other right. Good. Forward now, two steps. Stop! Okay, on the count of three, one, two, three!"

They threw the beam into the container. Uther approved internally. Arthur had a head for that kind of things. With his work he was patient and cold-headed; thus he was quite prompt to lose his temper with everything else. Morgana was particularly good at annoying him. And she enjoyed her power; Always had... Uther cast his load into the container in turn. He paused, wiping the sweat of his forehead and breathing heavily.

Uther straightened up when he spotted Morgana walking out of the kitchen with refreshments. She tossed two bottles to Merlin and Arthur then turned her attention to her godfather.

"You must not overwork yourself, Uther. You know what Dr. Gaius said…"

"Don't worry, honey, I'm fine. We're nearly done anyway."

Morgana gave her godfather a meaningful glance. He looked his years after an afternoon of carrying loads of trash in and out the house.

"Arthur and Merlin will handle the rest of it. I miss your company and I need your talent with locks…"

She slipped her arm beneath his and tugged him back inside without waiting for an answer.

Arthur leaned against the container to drink, glimpsing at her slender form moving away. Her solicitude didn't bother him this time. He, too, had noticed the slight trembling in the hands of his father while he drank. Merlin crashed on the ground and sighed loudly.

"Don't get too comfortable, Merlin, we're not done yet."

"I wouldn't dream of it… Are you still mad?"

"Was not."

"It looked a lot like it."

"Whatever you say."

Merlin gave him a sympathetic look.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Arthur gulped more water. Merlin dropped the subject; sort of.

"You know, I'm sure you can find more efficient ways to prove to Morgana that she belongs to you other than enraging her."

Arthur took another mouthful before answering.

"She's so frustrating… One minute she's an angel and the next one she is beating me up into a pulp."

"Did you try flowers? Or sweets? Girls are goners for chocolates."

"Merlin…"

"Hey, I'm trying to help, here."

"You're not."

Arthur pushed up from the tank.

"Let's give it another hour…"

He helped his friend on his feet.

"Jewellery?"

"Merlin."

"I shut up now."

* * *

Morgana presented Uther with a small wooden box. The box was unadorned, except for the intricate metal work of the closure. The lock was incredibly stiff and the metal looked battered. Still, it was fragile enough and she didn't want to damage the box or its eventual content. The box had been wrapped in the same kind of clothing as the book, so the wood had not suffered from humidity.

"I need some wire to make a hook and oil to ease the mechanism."

"I'll ask Arthur."

Gwen came back a few minutes later with the required items.

"Here."

Uther set to work on the gripped lock. Arthur entered the kitchen with Merlin in tow a few minutes later.

"Wait!"

Morgana frowned at the interruption. Arthur handed her camera.

"You might want this."

The tone was still too patronizing for her taste; but it was good thinking. Why couldn't he be considerate and amiable at the same time? Morgana nodded before moving to the table again.

"Thanks. Uther, I'll take a few pictures first."

She displayed the box and the oil cloth on the counter.

"I need…"

Arthur handed his tape. Using it as a scale, Morgana photographed their discovery conscientiously then stepped aside.

"I'm done. Uther, can you open it?"

Her godfather had bent the wire to form a hook and he inserted it into the keyhole. The thin wire ripped on the hard metal when he tried to work it on the lock. Uther tried again, without success. The third attempt ended with the hook scratching his hand. Uther swore loudly. Arthur grinned, quickly erasing the smile of his face under Morgana's glare.

His father crooked the wire some more and returned his ministrations to the refractory box. This time, the hook stayed in place. Several minutes later, they heard a tiny crack and then a click. Uther exhaled slowly. So did the four friends around him.

He handed the box back to his ward. Gwen picked up the camera.

"Go on, Morgana. Open it."

Morgana didn't hesitate. She moved the cover up, slowly but firmly. The inside of the box was filled with grey dust. Arthur stepped forward.

"Are you sure this is not dangerous? What is it?"

"I don't know."

The dust looked like cinder.

"Uther, can you give me the wire? Thanks."

Careful not to blow on the dust, Morgana used the sharp point to search the grey powder. A small _'cling'_ answered her exploration and she moved to look for the mysterious object inside the box, but Arthur stopped her again.

"I'd rather you don't touch that thing. Use this."

His overseeing was annoying, but she had to agree to his methods. Morgana took the fork he was handing and used it as a grid to corner the elusive item. She lifted it slowly along the inner side of the box until it passed over its edge. A rock the size of her thumb with the shape of a cubic prism landed on the table. One end was encased into a ring with a long chain.

Gwen handed a tissue. Morgana cleaned the strangle jewel. The ring and the chain glittered like old gold. The rock was transparent and roughly cut. Merlin gasped.

"Oh my god… Is this a diamond?"

Arthur used the tissue to hold the pendant by its chain. Light gleamed through the crystal, exploding into a rainbow.

"Yes, I think it is."

* * *

**N/A:** Season 3 is on air, and I must say it : Canon sucks! I will have my own version online soon. Unless they find some tricks out of their sleeves, I will probably keep with AU afterward.


	5. Chapter 5: Nigthmare

**Chapter 5 **

Arthur stepped out of the bathroom and didn't bother combing his hair, merely running a towel through the rebel strands. He had showered last, using the extra-time to put on some more work, moving boxes and sorting paint and tools, all the while the others either used the only active bathroom or gathered to chit-chat in the kitchen.

Fishing a pair of socks and a clean tee-shirt in his bag, Arthur checked his watch. It was nearly time to join his father for diner. He stretched. His shoulders were sore and so were his arms. Right now, lying on the bed and sleeping off the frustrations of the day was a more than appealing option. His stomach growled. Food had its appeal too.

Morgana, Merlin and Gwen were waiting for him on the terrace. For some reason, Morgana had decided to wear the necklace. The heavy stone nestled in her bosom was catching every ray of light making her skin glow.

He approached her and raised his hand to caress her cheek. Her eyes followed each one of his moves, but her adorable mouth stayed decisively shut. Arthur remembered she was angry with him and let his hand fall back to his side.

Merlin tried to grab the car keys.

"You're ready? I'm driving."

Arthur smirked.

"Not a chance."

* * *

The Inn was welcoming and comfortable. The restaurant was half-full when they arrived. Uther was already installed at a round table by the large bay-window opening to the gardens. The women sat by his side, Morgana on his left and Gwen on his right, while Arthur and Merlin faced him from across the table. Uther pointed at the pendant.

"You're wearing it."

Morgana blushed. The old jewel was beautiful in its simplicity. She simply could not resist, even if the huge crystal looked weird with her casual attire.

"I didn't want to let it unprotected at the house."

Uther cast his ward a knowing glance and she reddened even more.

"I never saw a diamond this size, except in museums." Gwen said.

Morgana closed her menu to play with the diamond, closing her fingers around it. Even if the crystal had warmed on her skin, she could feel her pulse reverberating from her fingertips on the cold stone.

"It can't be a diamond… No one would forget a diamond this size."

"Maybe it's cursed! Like the Mayfair Emerald…"

"Merlin…"

Morgana shook her head, laughing. Uther quirked a brow.

"The Mayfair Emerald?"

"Sure!" Merlin insisted, beaming. "The Mayfair is a family of powerful witches and wizards. The family chief is always a woman and she wears the emerald. She is the only one to see the spirit, Lasher…"

"It's a novel, Dad; a book by Anne Rice."

"Oh. Well, Merlin, I do hope this one is not cursed. I don't want Morgana to be hurt."

Arthur tried not to wince. It sounded very close to a warning. He absorbed himself in the buttering of his bread. Uther turned to Morgana.

"I suggest you have the stone expertise by a jeweller. So you'll know exactly how much it worth."

Morgana nodded vigorously. Arthur snorted. With his father, everything related to money at one point or another. Uther signalled the waiter before turning to his ward.

"Now tell me, what do you plan for the living room and the gardens?"

* * *

By the main course, she had expertly diverted the subject on Uther's last trip. He had been travelling a lot ever since he retired; at the moment his favourite destination was southern France.

"I'll take you with me next time, Morgana. You'll love the area; they call it '_the Causses'_. It's a bit isolated but there are fantastic walks to take. The history is very rich; you've got dolmens, roman hot baths, medieval castles, XVIII century's farms, it's really beautiful."

Arthur took his glass heartlessly. The gamay color of the Bordeaux was splendid. She was drinking every word, already eager to leave him behind to visit those places. The rich scent of the wine assaulted him and he put the glass down without drinking. Morgana noticed and stared at him, curious. Arthur forced himself to take a sip. The alcohol burnt his throat. She turned away to pamper his father again.

"Dessert, anyone?"

"Oh, not me, thank you, I'm full!"

Merlin patted his stomach with the air of satisfaction of a fat cat. Gwen slapped his arm but she declined too, instantly imitated by the others. They lingered a bit over coffee and tea before finally deciding to call it a night. Morgana took her godfather's arm to walk back to the car.

"Bye Dad. Thanks for coming."

"You won't be here tomorrow, Uther?"

"No Darling; I'm playing golf with Gaius tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh."

She pouted. Uther hugged her affectionately one last time while Arthur turned on the ignition, ready (eager) to leave.

* * *

Morgana moved to give him some space when he approached the bed. Uneasy, Arthur slipped quickly between the sheets. They never lay angry with each other before. His fingers brushed her wrist tentatively. Her pulse was calm, so much calmer than his. He was aware of her cat's eyes on his face, even in the dark. She had treated him like a nuisance, fussing over his father all day long. He took off his hand. Morgana repressed a smile.

"You are awfully stubborn and annoying, Arthur, you know that?"

It sounded more acerb than she intended. Arthur turned his back to her to rest on his side.

"I'm tired, Morgana. Surely the bitching can wait 'til tomorrow?"

All ideas of smoothing things over flew away and she was very tempted to kick him off the bed. Why was he reacting like that? She was tired, too. They both worked long hours during the week, only to put on more work here on the weekends. She couldn't remember when was the last evening they had spent together without talking about cement, faucets or paint. If not for his attitude, her day would have been perfect. This book and the necklace were so intriguing! All she wanted now was to nestle in his arms and fantasize with him about their mysterious discoveries, not to pick up a fight! Idiot. Morgana turned on the other side without a good-night.

_She was cold, so cold! __The vicious blizzard crushed her throat. She needed air! She breathed through her mouth. The icy air was tearing her limps to shreds. Coughing nearly killed her. Each heartbeat was a fight. She couldn't feel her face anymore. Her teeth were shattering so hard she was sure they were to break if she tried to stop them. She tried to make another step forward, but her legs refused to obey. _

_She fell on her knees and failed when she aimed to stand. She'd never been that cold ever before. The landscape around her was disappearing in a whirlwind of snow and ice. Suddenly, she could not tell where the earth stopped and where the sky began. Maybe if she rested for a few minutes…It was not that painful when she didn't move. The snow was soft under her head. Yes, yes she will stay here for a little while, no more than an hour, maybe two, before she continued her endless quest. Just a few minutes…She was so tired… _

_No, no she couldn't! She had to stand up, she had to fight! She had promised, she had promised to come… He was waiting for her…_

"Morgana! Morgana, wake up! It's just a nightmare… Shush… It's alright… Don't worry, it's alright… "

"Arthur…"

Arthur crushed her against him. Her heart was pounding so hard he could feel its beating on his chest. Or was it his own frantic pulse, hammering like mad? He held her tight. When he eased the hard grip a little, afraid to hurt her, she clutched to him in despair.

"Shush… It's alright… You're safe… Shush…"

She was trembling. He pressed a kiss on her forehead, whispering in her hair to calm her. Her skin was icy cold despite the warm of the bed. Arthur tucked the thick covert around them, cradling her. The whispers were for him as much as they were for her.

"It was just a bad dream, honey… I'm here… You're safe, we both are… Shush…"

Morgana buried her face in his neck.

"Don't leave me alone..."

She started sobbing quietly.

"I won't… I promise you I won't. Shush… Don't cry, Morgana. I can't take it when you cry…"

Arthur kissed her temple again, and changed his hold on her so he could caress her back, down to her waist then up to her neck and down again, very gently. Touching her ever so lightly steadied him as well. After a while, tension faded away and she relaxed a little. He continued his smoothing, never changing rhythm or direction, like a routine one would use with a frightened animal. Morgana stretched to kiss his jaw before she nestled back into the safety of his arms.

"Thank you…"

Arthur stopped his caress. She nuzzled his neck, in a soft plea for him to go on. He obeyed; her content sigh reassuring him.

"Tell me about your dream."

She tensed a little. His hand grazed her spine and she relaxed again.

"I was lost in the blizzard, looking for you… I was so cold…"

Her voice broke and he pulled her closer.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it was just a dream…"

"I know..."

Morgana let her fingers circle his shoulder to run down his collarbone. Her mouth followed a similar path on his left side and down. Arthur fisted his hand on her hair; she abandoned his chest to kiss his throat, then his neck, then his jaw, brushing against him; tantalizing soft curves against hard wanting body.

"Does it mean you're not angry with me anymore?"

"Maybe…"

Morgana ran one finger on his mouth, leaning on him. He groaned. She laughed a little. Her mouth was millimetres from his, teasing.

"I take it you're not that tired, after all?"

"Terribly. But I feel generous, so I will grant you a chance to make it up for ignoring me all day."

"Jealous, were you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Liar…"

He rolled over her and nuzzled her neck, slowly pushing the straps of her night shift out of his way. Morgana mewed. She forced his face up to kiss him. His smile curled on her mouth when she lost her breath in the deepening embrace. The grasp on her hips became possessive, and suddenly, Arthur was the one fighting for more. The soft brush of their mouths was not enough, never enough. His hands moved down her legs and she stopped thinking.


	6. Chapter 6: Of Coffee, tea and books

Chapter 6

The coffee smelt like heaven. It tasted even better.

Morgana let the kick of the strong caffeine sunk in, eyes closed, her chin on one hand; her free hand curled around the hot mug.

One masculine arm circled her waist. She slapped the venturing hand off her cup. Merlin laughed and kissed her cheek before taking two mugs in the cupboard to pour some coffee for him and Gwen.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hi yourself. Hello Gwen."

"Hi. Where's Arthur?"

"Jogging."

Merlin sat on a stool by her side, sighing heavily.

"This guy kills me. Just looking at him is tiring. He's got too much energy."

Morgana laughed.

"Tell me about it..."

"Please, spare me the details!"

Gwen giggled at his horrified expression. Morgana was laughing too, slightly embarrassed. She hadn't meant it to sound like that… Merlin took a sip of coffee, faking indignation and choked on the hot beverage. Gwen patted him not too gently in the back.

"So you and Arthur are fine now, aren't you?"

Morgana's blush deepened. She had been so sure they'd been discreet… Sometimes (most of the time), Arthur's lovemaking was… overwhelming. She took a mouthful and began coughing in turn. Gwen was laughing out loud. Arthur entered the room, shaking his wind-coat.

"Aren't we merry this morning…"

He kissed Morgana hard on the mouth and stole her mug.

"Hey! This is mine!..."

"You're damped, Arthur." Merlin pointed out.

"Yeah, happens when it rains."

"Oh…"

Morgana pouted.

"I wanted to check on the gardens today…"

Arthur handed back her cup, empty. She pulled a face to him and stood up for a refill, keeping it out of his reach.

"Pick up your own, Arthur!"

"I'll shower first. With this kind of weather, I suggest we head back early anyway. So we can go and see your book-seller this afternoon. What do you think?"

"I think you can have my coffee…"

Morgana slipped her hand behind his neck and pulled him to her for a long hot kiss. He was already falling when Merlin squealed.

"Oh, please!…"

* * *

Arthur had never been to the bookshop before. He heard about it a lot, but this visit was his first one. Even if literature was not his forte, he had to admit this shop was special. The contractor he was appreciated the tall solid book-shelves, packed with volumes in more size and shape he ever imagined. There were a few comfortable chairs here and there, so costumers could peck at novels or read a comic book during their visit. Several stools were occupied by catalogues. In a corner, he saw writing material, quills, ink-pens and think vellum papers displayed on a table.

Morgana's mentor was an old man with white hair and small glasses. He answered the tingle announcing their arrival with a pleased expression. His welcoming made Arthur at ease at once, and intrigued him.

"My Lady Morgana… And you must be Prince Arthur."

Arthur glanced at his girlfriend. _Prince?_ She was contemplating a flake of dust in the floor. The light touch of pink on her cheeks weakened his knees. Freeing her to shake the offered hand of the man cost him.

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

"Godefroi, please. What can I do for you two today?"

Morgana opened her backpack and presented him with their finding.

"Would you have a look at this? I think it's a book…"

"Hum…"

The old man walked to the door to put on the closed sign.

"We'll be more at ease in my office. Please, this way…"

The same chaos reigned in the room. Arthur was taken by the cozy atmosphere at once. The warm light from the lamps and the two armchairs near the chimney added to the rich color of the oak desk and book-shelves. The massive furniture invited to linger there on gloomy afternoons or cold evenings. Arthur wanted their living-room to feel like that.

"I like this room."

"Well thank you. Please sit down. Tea?"

"Thanks."

Morgana looked up to Arthur. He was rarely that opened with strangers, and drank tea even less often. Arthur gave her a '_don't-look-so-surprise'_ smirk and turned his attention back to Godefroi.

The librarian had unfolded the oilcloth already.

"Wax linen; common until the nineteen century for precious books. It protects them from humidity and rats. Where did you find this?"

"In Camelot."

Morgana blushed when her friend stared at her with a knowing little smile.

"I mean, in the house. I bought a house; we are remodelling it. I inspected a cupboard yesterday, and I found it."

"I see… Do you want to take pictures before I open it?"

"We took some already."

"Fine. Shall we?"

Morgana nodded. Godefroi put on a pair of none-powdered gloves and picked up some kind of scalpel from a drawer. He fingered the package a moment before stroking the sharp blade along one of the smaller sides of the rectangle.

"I prefer cutting at the top or the bottom side, so I don't risk damaging the scriptures or the illuminations. Dear, may you serve the tea? You know where the teapot and cups are."

Fascinated, they watched as Godefroi carefully push the coating open with a small set of pliers. The wax yielded with a small crack. Morgana put the tray on the desk and approached to have a better view.

"You were right, dear Lady, it's indeed a book. Please Arthur, pass me the scalpel again."

Arthur handed the tool and the old man inserted it again in the opening. He cut the remaining protection along the longest side in one quick precise movement. Morgana gasped a little. Godefroi gave a reassuring smile, and used his pliers to completely remove the linen.

The book looked old. The sheets were barely concealed in the thick cover. Their fringes were yellowed and irregular. The cover itself was leather, its color so worn out it was nearly impossible to say if it was red or brown. A cord was tied around the volume, holding it together. Surprised, Arthur pointed at the nod.

"This is not very old."

Morgana had taken her camera from her bag, and was documenting their discovery. Godefroi waited for her to finish before he untied the bond. When he lifted the cover, it appeared that only the sides of the sheets were damaged. Their protected part inside the cover was still clear; the ink had faded with time but it was still readable. Morgana bent on the first page.

"I, Sir Nicholas, am abandoning my quest. I could not solve Merlin's riddles. The crystal is mute."

Morgana straightened, her beautiful face lit with excitement… Arthur sighed before she could say anything.

"Here we go again…"

* * *

**N/A: Please don't favorite without reviewing :) When you do, it's really encouraging (cristism is good too :)... Reviews = quicker updates loll**


	7. Chapter 7: jewels

Chapter 7

Morgana had been trying all morning to concentrate on the report she was supposed to complete but her mind kept drifting to the fascinating notebook of Sir Nicholas. Their mysterious package was in fact about two dozen pages, scribbled with the same pale ink of the first sheet they had read at Godefroi's shop. Sir Nicholas, as the writer called himself, had put together some notes, thoughts, and copies of old riddles, with this incredible assumption that the riddles were assembled by Merlin himself.

Arthur's uncharitable comments about how this was going to be another goose chase hadn't bothered her in the slightest. She knew him too well. He could joke about Henry Jones's journal and _the Last Crusade_ as much as he wanted… His eyes had shifted to that particular shade of blue she associated with sparkling interest. He was just as taken as she was.

Gwen joined her at their favourite table in the cafeteria with coffee and cinnamon roles. The subtle sugary scent made Morgana salivate, whereas the bitter taste of the coffee made her stomach back-flip. She pushed the cup away to bite into her pastry. Gwen took the conversation back to where they had left it before their break.

"I've got the figures from last year ready. Do you want the ones from two years ago as well?"

The cinnamon role was completely sinful. Morgana indulged in the sweet flavour.

"Sorry, what?"

Her friend and assistant laughed.

"The figures for the financial aspect of the fundraising report, Morgana. Do you want to go back two years or just one?"

"Oh. Hum, two years I suppose."

"I divided them into field work and office costs."

"Okay."

Gwen gave her a piercing look. Morgana swallowed her bite, licking the sugar on her lower lip.

"I never heard about riddles written by Merlin. '_The crystal is mute.' _What do you think it means?"

"It means that this guy was just plain crazy, seeing signs everywhere. Don't tell me Arthur is encouraging you on this…"

"Encouraging me on what?"

Morgana look at her friend with an innocent air which didn't fool Gwen for a second.

"I know that look, Morgana. You want to go on a treasure hunt..."

"I can take a few hours to think about those riddles in the evenings… Like crosswords."

"And what about using these extra-hours to take care of your boyfriend, so he won't freak out again next time you fuss around his father?"

Morgana picked up the last pieces of her pastry.

"When did you become Arthur's champion, Gwen?"

"The very same day you stole my fun and decided that yelling at him was your privilege. Come on, now, if we don't finish this report, Dr. Mordred will be on our cases for months."

* * *

Arthur picked up his cell-phone with an apologizing look to the other costumers.

"Hello… Hi Merlin… I'm at the jewellery… No, I'm not picking up a ring; I'm here for the crystal… No I didn't. What fax?... Call him back and ask him to send the details again. I'll be there in about one hour… Bye Merlin!"

He hung up quickly with a ferocious need to strangle his friend. The old woman behind the counter gave him a little nod (_I'll be with you in a minute_) and an accomplice smile. Arthur felt his face grow warm.

He cleared his throat, glancing around, but unfortunately he had nothing to look at except the glowing pieces in front of him. And those pieces were indeed rings. Damned. What need had Merlin to talk about that now? Neither he nor Morgana were ready for marriage!

It had taken him a full month to convince her that they had no need to keep two flats. They were building a house together… Yet sometimes he was under the impression she did not trust him completely. Like when she didn't tell about her father's birthday.

Her smile had been so radiant when she's said she was glad he liked the idea of a family… For once, he hadn't mind that much making a fool of himself because of Merlin (him again!). He spotted one silver ring with a small aquamarine stone encased between two trinity symbols.

"Sir? May I help you?"

The old woman's knowing smile was more and more annoying. Blushing, Arthur cleared his throat again.

"Yes, hum, sorry. I was wondering what kind of stone this is."

He handed the necklace.

"One moment, I'll call my husband. He is the expert. Those are really beautiful, don't you think?"

She pointed at the engagement rings in display. Arthur swallowed. A small man walked out of the reserve just in time to rescue him.

"Yes?"

"This young man has questions about a pendant."

The man delicately took the jewel with an antistatic cloth and opened a drawer to pick up a small loupe. He cleaned the stone before examining it very carefully.

"This is a rock crystal. I rarely saw one as flawless as this one, especially given its size. The chain is gold, 18-carats. Probably end of the XVIII century. If you want an estimate…"

"No, no thanks. I don't want to sell it. I was just curious about the stone."

The experienced man noticed the flicker of disappointment in Arthur's eyes, even if his face stayed neutral.

"I'm sorry, young man, it's not a diamond. But your girlfriend can wear it proudly anyway, it's a beautiful piece of crafting."

"Do you want a box?" asked his wife.

She had that encouraging expression on her again. As if spending five more minutes in the shop was going to decide him to take a closer look.

"Yes please."

Morgana rarely wore rings. The aquamarine was nearly as radiant as her eyes.

* * *

Morgana straightened from her fetal position on the couch. She might have fallen asleep. She frowned. She never fell asleep while doing research… well, maybe sometimes.

Morgana got up and stretched. She remembered numbering the copies she made of the notebook and putting them on the kitchen table. She had emptied the dryer machine, and walked back in the living-room to turn on a lamp because dusk was already there.

She also recalled starting her computer to make a list of the pages and their description… Her computer was on the coffee table, on sleep mode. _She _had fallen asleep. She yawned. Nightmares were plaguing her theses days, she was probably tired.

The clock on the stove read past 7 PM. Arthur was putting on another long day. Morgana opened the fridge to toss a salad together. Omelette was more tempting than steaks.

"Please tell me you're not trying your hand at cooking again…"

Morgana jumped and muffled a gasp, her heart beating hard enough to jump out of her chest. He really had a knack to give her a fright, sneaking unheard behind her.

"You're late, Arthur."

"I called. But I think you were napping."

He brushed a finger along the little mark the cushion had left on her cheek, before kissing it. The tender gesture made her toes curl.

"What's for dinner?"

"Omelette and salad. There's some apple pie left-over too."

"Sounds good. What's that?"

Arthur pointed at the copies lying on the table. Morgana cracked an egg.

"I made copies of Sir Nicholas' book., so we won't damage the original while working on it. I scanned them too. I started reading but…"

_I fell asleep. _She blushed.

"Let me do that."

He took the bowl off her hands to whip the eggs.

"So, what does it say?"

"Well" Morgana sat at the table, gathering the papers "there are personal notes, like a diary about his _'quest'_. Various poems; some sketches. You'll love this one."

Arthur turned his attention from the pan to check the 11x17 picture she was offering. The sepia color was beautiful, even as a copy.

"It's our house."

Morgana slipped one arm beneath his, her head on his shoulder. _Our house_. The words were deliciously warm, just like his body against her. Arthur pulled her close while he returned to his omelette, one arm around her waist. After an entire day closed in the office, his scent was an enticing mix of after-shave, and the pepper of perspiration. Morgana tiptoed to kiss his jaw, her breath vaguely uneven.

"You have to eat your vegetables before dessert, Morgana."

She answered the cocky grin with one of her own, escaping the arms he was securing around her.

"I'll set the table, then."


	8. Chapter 8: Merlin's riddle

**N/A: I have to apologize for the poetry. Be sure I did my best. It's totally mine, and I'm quite proud of it. By the way, if some translation errors, it is intentional!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Morgana sat comfortably between his legs with the batch of papers.

"That's the poem Sir Nicholas calls Merlin's riddle."

_A la couronne affirme son droit  
__Et tournent les colonnes de pierre;  
__Cachées coulent les larmes du roi  
__Et sa dame, bénis par la lumière;  
__Né du feu, créé de la terre  
__Encore un souffle seulement nécessaire;  
__Toujours aimé, à jamais grand  
__Pour protéger l'éternité attend._

"My French didn't improve that much in three months. Can you translate?"

"Sir Nicholas did. Here."

She handed another paper.

His right claims to a crown  
And spun the pillars of stone;  
Hidden ran the tears of the Knight  
And his Lady, blessed by Light;  
Born of fire, forged from Earth  
One more whisper is all its worth;  
Forever loved, forever great;  
To protect Eternity await.

Arthur read while chewing on his pie absently. Morgana snatched the plate of his hand to help herself with it. The sweet was so perfectly balanced with the lighter taste of the apple; she'd been right to warm it first… Her boyfriend grinned at her content sigh, dragging her closer.

"Did you sit here for me, or for my piece of pie?"

She pulled out a tongue to him and sampled some more of the dessert. Arthur put the poem back on the table in front of him.

"Anyway; this is beautiful, and completely obscure."

"Oh, I'll figure it out."

Her pout was adorably stubborn. Arthur took his dessert back.

"I'm sure you will. What else did you find?"

"Well, Sir Nicholas really loved poetry. In addition to the translation of Merlin's riddle, he copied several Shakespeare sonnets, and some stances of the _Auguries of Innocence._"

"William Blake. I know that one."

Arthur recited the famous first stanza. _To see the world in a grain of sand and a heaven in a sunflower, hold infinity in the palm of your hand, and eternity in an hour. _Morgana clapped contemptuously.

"Now I'm impressed…"

"Lara Croft uses that as a clue to find the triangle of light."

"You mean you remember something from the movie besides Angelina Jolie's b…"

He silenced her with a finger on her lips, laughing.

"My memory fails me about that part, actually. Maybe we should watch it again?"

Morgana stole from his plate again.

"Definitely. Isn't there a scene with James Bond coming out of the shower?"

"I suspect you have a major thing for built blond guys with blue eyes..."

* * *

Some days later, she was still trying to figure it out. Avalon was into its annual fundraising process, with endless, fruitless (from Morgana's standpoint) meetings and presentations to sponsors, which tired her too much to attack the enigma with a clear head in the evenings. For contractors, Fall was equally busy, if not more. Arthur spent his days running around wrapping up proposals for future jobs, or battling weather and last-minutes details to close the running ones before winter.

Arthur slammed a bunch of papers on his desk.

"Honestly, Merlin, how can you find anything in this mess?"

He punched the metallic case nearby.

"You know what that is? Cabinets! That's where files are supposed to be, in alpha-numerical order!…"

Merlin snorted haughtily.

"Do not use a system which needs to be described in more than three syllabuses. That's Merlin's second law."

Arthur shook his head with a resigned sigh.

"I'm sure I'll be sorry for asking later but what's the first law?"

"Annoy Arthur at least twice a day. What are you looking for?"

"The tender documents for the Ystradfellte's site".

The pile on Merlin's desk crumbled dangerously when he pulled the required file from its bottom. Arthur glared and dive into the thick report before Merlin could open his mouth to comment. Totally unimpressed, Merlin picked up the stapler to pin the last print of their monthly budget and asked:

"So, what did Morgana say?"

Arthur turned a page. Merlin's stare narrowed suspiciously.

"You did tell her they want you on the site in two weeks for a full-time supervision, right?"

"Of course I did."

The stapler made its way back on the desk a bit abruptly. Arthur looked up, patience shortening again.

"What now?"

"Nothing."

"Merlin…"

"Wasn't she… I don't know... Displeased?"

"No. It's my job. She understands."

"And you're okay with it?"

Arthur pushed away from his desk.

"I need the Site Modification form."

Merlin handed the paper with a meaningful look. Arthur grabbed it and ignored the look. Morgana had not even asked if he could persuade his clients otherwise. She'd just kissed him until he could not remember what was what, claiming she was proud of him. And declared it was great, the perfect opportunity for some me-time and things she was not able to do when he was around.

She'd been teasing him, of course; only a bait. She didn't mean it. Still, was it selfish to wish for some sadness in her eyes? Instead of the wary that had glittered there at the _'Can we talk'_ question? Did she mean she wanted some space? She never said _'I love you'_ first… No, he was definitely not okay with it.

Arthur blinked when he realized Merlin was talking. He managed to grab the last of it, which was not of any help to pretend he had listened all along.

"…And that's it. What do you think?"

Arthur retreated behind an uncompromising grunt. Obvious, Merlin insisted:

"Come on, Arthur. Follow Dr. Merlin's advice. Change your routine. Take her somewhere. No riddles, no remodelling, just the two of you, long romantic walks on the beach and snogging by the chimney."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue and stopped.

"Maybe you have a point."

Merlin grinned wildly.

"I am sooooooo good."

"Right. And this form is sooooooo not the good one."

* * *

The microwave biped. Morgana picked up the overheated cup carefully, blowing on the steaming surface. She hoped the herbal tea would help settle her nerves. She felt jumpy and her stomach was bothering her. Too much sugar or monthly annoyance about to begin…

She sipped her tea tentatively and pushed it away. It tasted like old cherry.

Nightmares were harassing her again. Last night dream had horrified her so much she stayed immobile until dawn, pressing her hands on her mouth to muffle her sobs so Arthur wouldn't wake up. Morgana sat on the couch to watch the rain slide down the window, folding her long legs under her.

Arthur had enough to do as it was, with both his job and the house and she was pestering him about Sir Nicholas' notebook. Drops of water reunited with others to glide along the surface. Wales was not so far away; she'd join him on weekends. If he had to work, she'd visit the area, and they'd have the evenings together. Morgana rested her head on her arm on the backseat. Water was drifting like tears on the cold glass. She didn't want him to go. He loved his job passionately. She had to let him go… Her eyes were heavy and begged to be closed…

Morgana's head popped up abruptly. It took her half a second to realize the harassing noise was her cell phone ringing and a full one to find the damned thing in her jacket' pocket. She flipped it open.

"Hello?… Hi Arthur... No, I'm fine, just bored. Tonight?... Okay, sure… Okay, see you in a half."

Morgana hanged up, and stretched. Arthur had shortened his day, too, and he wanted to set off to Camelot without waiting for tomorrow. They had not planed to go this weekend, but with the Brecon's job coming, he wanted to make sure the house was ready for winter, windows well shut, wood in and God knows what else. She sighed and got up to gather a couple of fresh clothes and stuff.


	9. Chapter 9: Bed&Breakfast

**N/A: I never visit any of the areas you will read about in the next chapters. I couldn't have done it with Wikipedia and Google; any mistake/inacuracy are mine and mine only.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Merlin. But given the path Season 3 is taking, I'm not sure I want to anymore...**

* * *

Chapter 9

_A scream echoed in the empty corridor. A gush of wind blasted the window open__ed__ and blew out the candles. The chill grabbed her instantly. The floor was cold under her bare feet. She shivered and tightened her dress around her. They had given her a grown-up dress, too big for her. The frame was so high she had to tiptoe to reach the window and close it. The inhuman sound changed into a moan. Or maybe it was just the wind. _

_The hair on her neck prickled and she froze. She knew she was alone, but the daunting sensation of being watched in the dark persisted. She didn't dare turning around. The room was very dark around her, maybe some beast was lurking there ready to devour her if she moved… Her heart felt too big for her chest. It was hammering so hard she was sure the threatening shadows could hear its frantic beating. She was just a little girl, afraid of the dark, frightened to be alone. She wished she had stayed in her bed, safely protected by her blankets and the maid snoring quietly in the next room. _

_Another scream pierced through the night. The screams were horrible. She didn't want to hear so much pain…_

Morgana opened her eyes brutally, gasping for air. It was just a dream; another disturbing nightmare. She breathed in very slowly, checking her surroundings.

She had fallen asleep in the car. The rain had stopped, but a unpleasant mist muddled the already darkened landscape. Her neck hurt from her crouched position in the seat and she twisted it painfully from one shoulder to another. Arthur gently rubbed the tender muscles. His hands were hot on her skin. The dream had left her confused and cold. Cold and winter were in each one of her nightmares recently. She lingered in his touch while traces of sleep started to drift away.

"You're okay?"

"Hum... Are we there yet?"

The question brought a smile to his lips in the blinking light from the lamp-posts.

"Another half hour or so."

Morgana straightened up in her seat.

"Really? We left…" she checked the dash-clock "Nearly three hours ago." She yawned "I didn't notice there was that much traffic."

Arthur took his hand off her hair to grab a map between their seats.

"There wasn't."

Puzzled, Morgana looked through the window again. It was hard to make out anything in the dark. The road was not familiar. They were not on the highway anymore. Arthur entwined his fingers with hers, and for a moment, her senses, still clouded with sleep, focused only on the light touch.

"We are not exactly going to Camelot this week-end."

His thumb passed over the sensitive skin between her fingers to brush her palm. The caress woke up the butterflies sleeping in her stomach, making it impossible to concentrate on anything else. Arthur mistook her silence for annoyance, and withdrew his hand. Morgana contemplated the hand he'd just abandoned, a little dazed from the loss and his astonishing declaration.

"Where are we going, then?"

Her even tone seemed to reassure him, but not enough that he would fondle her again.

"Can we keep it a surprise? I promise you'll like it."

"I don't have any clothes."

"Yes, you do. Gwen helped me."

Morgana smiled, half-amused, half-piqued.

"She told me she was meeting with Merlin for lunch."

"Well, she did meet with Merlin when she joined me at the office at lunch hour before we went packing..."

A charming lady showed them around, before announcing a light supper was waiting for them in the dining room. Apparently, Gwen had added her personal touch to Arthur's initiative, and called the bed & breakfast about their late arrival.

Later, when they retired to their room, Morgana let curiosity take over, pecking at the stone walls and the French country style furniture with wide eyes. She couldn't help but bounce on the four-poster bed. Arthur forgot about unpacking their luggage and crashed into the winged armchair instead with a loud sigh, grinning at the childish act.

"I guess you don't mind the change of plan, finally?"

Morgana knelt on the bed. Her enchanted smile changed into a pensive pout.

"Hum… I don't know… You forced my best friend to plot against me and you lied and you kidnapped me… That's a lot to forgive…"

"Oh really?..."

Arthur bent over her, trapping her between his arms so he could invade her space. The deep blue color of his eyes brought those butterflies to life again.

"Maybe a kiss could help?"

"As my lady wishes…"

* * *

Arthur grunted. The bothering flick on his face pestered him again and he conceded a glimpse to the annoyance. Light was pouring from the arch window on his left. Morgana was standing near the bed, her slender frame crowned by the light like a halo. The harassing tingling on his nose was probably all of her doing, because she was laughing. Arthur stretched and crossed his hands behind his head to indulge in the sight of her.

For once, bad dreams had deserted her last night. He knew it, because when nightmares hit, he woke up every time, despite her efforts to hide her terror. All he could do then was to hold her while faking sleep. But today she looked rested. No, she looked more than that. She looked… Radiant. The morning sun was playing on her delicate face, lightening her green eyes. The smile curving her luscious lips was irresistible. Arthur offered his hand, inviting her to sit on the bed near him. She obliged, with another smile, her famous _cat-who-ate-canary_ trademark.

His hands fisted in her hair to keep her close while he visited every corner of her mouth, unhurried. Her fingers grasped the sheets when he deepened the kiss. Morgana gave in with a little moan. Arthur quickly loosened his grip; for once, he wanted to be able to claim victory.

"Good morning to you too… What time is it?"

The question came out huskier than he intended. She was still leaning on him, desperately tempting. Morgana stretched to check her watch and he repressed a groan.

"Minutes past eight. You want to get up?"

Comfortably installed on his chest, with her chin on her hands, she was looking at him with falsely innocent eyes. He closed his arms around her.

"Not yet."

Her signature smile reappeared. She had won the round; again.

"Okay. You can listen to me, then."

Talking was rather far from his mind at the moment; he was not sure about listening either.

"I think I found it."

He helped her up a little, so he could reach her throat.

"Hum…"

Nibbling at the delicious curve of her neck was definitely more interesting than talking. Her small gasp was equally encouraging…

Her weight chased the air of his lungs when she pushed away.

"Arthur! I'm telling you I figured out the first clue!"

The endearing bare skin of her legs was millimeters from his touch, calling for attention.

Impatient, Morgana took his hand off her hip and straightened up completely.

"You're insufferable."

She sounded annoyed and angering her was not on his to-do-list for the week-end. Arthur sat uncomfortably and took a deep breath, trying to collect the neurons she had not yet fried or sent to a lower part of his anatomy.

"I'm listening."

Morgana pushed her hair to one side gracefully. The movement brought his attention to the lovely form of her shoulder. He resisted leaning forward; hardly.

"I was saying I know what the first stanza means: _'His right claims to a crown'_. It's Tintagel."

She had lost him again. And it had nothing to do with more basics preoccupations; well, at least not completely.

"In one of his entries, Sir Nicholas explains he found the book and the crystal in Cadbury. Cadbury is where Camelot once stood. The poem, Merlin's riddle, is a clue to find something linked to King Arthur; I'm sure of it."

"Okay, but Tintagel?"

So she had his full attention, finally.

"Tintagel is Arthur's birthplace of course."

This was so evident. King Arthur was born in Tintagel, in December. Or so stories said. Her dreams dealt with winter since they found the crystal. She didn't add that bit of coincidence, though. She remembered all too well his reaction last time she had used her dreams to explain something.

Arthur resumed his former position, hands crossed behind his head, cocky grin baiting her.

"You have to thank me, then, because I brought you exactly 3 miles from the place."

The famous smile made its way back on her.

"Not now. Breakfast is served until 9 AM only, and it's 8:30. Get up and dress. I'm famished."

He grunted again. And received his pants on the face for it.

* * *

Their host provided maps of the area and the assurance the fair weather was to stick. So they decided to take the Cornish Path from Boscastle to Tintagel and left the car at the bed & breakfast.

The day was gorgeous, and perfect to enjoy the wild Atlantic seashore. The ocean waters had a particular color there, dark blue mixed with forest green, which appealed to Morgana. Her foot slipped on the uneven ground and she used it as an excuse to lock arms with Arthur. He returned her smile genuinely. So far, Merlin's big scheme was not turning into a disaster, which was more than he could hope for, knowing the guy.

The ruins of the castle appeared above the rocky land. They'd been there before, yet the sight caught their breath once again. Maybe the massive walls were not King Arthur's real family castle, but it was magnificent anyway. Morgana stepped forward. Arthur stopped her gently. He took her camera off his backpack, handing it to a lonely stroller.

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?"

He grinned.

"Something else for you to be grateful about later. Madam, could you…"

The woman gestured for them to pause and pictured a laughing Morgana wrapping herself in her boyfriend's arms. He swore later the look on his face was annoyance because her hair kept flying into his eyes. To everyone else, it had the glitter of adoration.

They visited the castle and the old post office, a fourteenth century mansion with a grey slate roof and thick wall stones, then returned to the cliffs with take-outs.

Morgana pushed away her half-eaten sandwich and gulped a mouthful of water.

"What's the matter?"

"They put to much mayonnaise in the tuna salad, it's cloying."

"Do you want to change with me?"

The greasy pizza was not appealing either.

"No, thanks."

She topped her muffin. Arthur nodded.

"Okay. We'll have diner early so I'm sure you won't faint on me."

"Such a gentleman…"

He answered her snort with an angelic smile.

"Always. If you're up to it, we can start back toward Boscastle. The map shows several scenic trails just a couple of miles north."

"Can we venture around here a little longer? We could visit Merlin's Cave?"

She folded the bake-paper of her pastry. Arthur sighed.

"There's nothing here, Morgana. If anything was to be discovered in Tintagel, they certainly would have found it long ago."

He abandoned the boulder he was sitting on to join her on the grassy ground, putting his arm on her shoulders. Morgana rested her head against him, thinking out loud:

"There must be something else…"

"Did Sir Nicholas say how he found the crystal? Was it just an accident? Or did he go down in a well or a tomb or something?"

"He was doing survey of a Saxon tumulus, and he found the box and a scroll in a copper cylinder. He copied the poem from the scroll before he had to give it away to the sponsor of the survey; but he kept the box."

"Maybe the box hides some clue?"

Morgana shook her head negatively.

"I had it X-rayed. There's nothing on it. It's just a wood box, unadorned. The black powder is carbon; cinders."

"Human?"

"We don't know. Given Sir Nicholas found it in a tomb, it's possible."

Arthur gulped some water, vaguely disturbed, itching to wipe his hands on his jeans. He didn't mind cremation. But having burned human rests on his hands? Not so sure.

"Do you think Sir Nicholas might have missed some clue in the tomb itself?"

"Maybe."

He stood and held his hand to help her up.

"Tell you what. We'll walk back to the Castle, and ask to talk to the Curator. We'll say we are geologists, and we're interested in stones used as jewels in the Arthurian legend."

"I know nothing about geology."

"Me neither. But I suppose a museum curator in Tintagel does not, either."


	10. Chapter 10: Another crystal

Chapter 10

To their surprise, the curator was the woman who had taken their picture in the morning. She introduced herself as Dr. Nimh. The name made Morgana smile and the woman winked.

"Yes, I know, it sounds a lot like the Disney movie. So how can I help you?"

Arthur told her his story of semi-precious, Arthurian-related stones. The woman considered his question for a moment before answering.

"I'm sorry. I never heard about stones' or jewels' discoveries here in Tintagel."

Morgana tried to mask her disappointment and Dr. Nimh gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's refreshing to see young people interested in something from the Legend that is not related to the Guinevere/Lancelot affair, dragons or Avalon. You have no idea how many theories I heard through the years, especially since BBC launched its Merlin' series."

Morgana hid a smile.

"Don't say anything against it, Arthur is a fan!"

"Am not."

Dr. Nimh exchanged a knowing smile with Morgana at the objection, before returning to their previous subject.

"I wish I could help you. If you like rocks, I suggest you visit Rocky Valley. It's up north near Trethevy. There's very interesting carving of a maze there."

"Thank you very much for your time, Dr. Nimh, and for the picture too."

"It was my pleasure. You two make a lovely couple. I hope you'll enjoy your stay."

Arthur nearly dragged Morgana outside. His energetic pace had her panting in no time, and she considered herself in shape.

"Slow down a little, will you?"

He did, but didn't stop until they were out of the village, and alone.

"Do you have a copy of the poem with you?"

"No, I know it by heart. Why?"

"Recite it"

She did.

"_His right claims to a crown, and spun the pillars of stone; Hidden ran…"  
_

Arthur silenced her before she completed the third stanza.

"We were not looking in the right place. '_Spun the pillars of stone_'. The first line leads to Tintagel, the second tells about the mazes in Rocky Valley."

Perplexed, Morgana played with a strand of hair that had escaped the loose braid she finally knitted to stop the wind from tangling her curls.

"Are you sure?"

"Nope. But it's worth looking… It's on our way back anyway."

It was already mid-afternoon when they reached the sign-post which indicated the turn. The sky had clouded dangerously, and they decided to postpone their visit to Rocky Valley to the next morning.

Arthur went up to their room to put their stuff away and ask for a suitable place for diner. He came across the bed & breakfast rack of pamphlets on his way down, and picked each that read 'Rocky Valley' before joining Morgana in the common room. She was curled in a velvet couch the color of fall leaves and welcomed him with a hug before snatching the pamphlets from his hand.

"You were right."

"I'm always right."

"Of course, my love, but this time you really were. Look!"

She put one under his nose. The photograph on the front page showed an endless spiral, pale grey on the mossy rock face.

"It says there are two of them, facing each other."

"What did you say?"

"There are two spirals, facing…"

"No, before that."

Morgana gave an exasperate sigh. He was not going to let it go.

"Fine. You were right."

Arthur took the touristic paper off her hand. Surprised, her stare went up from her hands, immobile on her lap, to his face. His eyes had the exact shade the sea had offered during their morning walk. His intense gaze searching hers made her self-conscious. Warmth flamed her cheeks. Morgana lowered her stare, but he cupped her face and forced her to look back.

"You said, '_my love_'."

"Oh."

She breathed more easily, but he didn't back off. She liked that, though his reaction was a bit confusing. Morgana smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What about it?"

"You never said it before."

"Oh. Sorry?"

"You should."

"I can't promise it won't happen again."

"Shut up, Morgana."

Arthur pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her teasing smile until she surrendered and kissed him back. He would never have enough of her mouth, of her body willingly pressing to his. He wanted to hear her laugh, to see her eyes brightened with happiness, and be the cause of it. He wanted to hold her when she was frightened, and to wipe away her tears. She was everything he ever wanted and more. He needed her with him for a lifetime.

"Morgana…"

A discreet caught interrupted him. She jumped, blushing furiously, and backed off to the other side of the couch.

"Mr. Pendragon, you wanted to know about restaurants in the area?"

"Yes, yes, thanks."

The owner left them with recommendation about a very nice seafood restaurant nearby, with, as he putted it, _'a casual atmosphere young people loved'_. Morgana's blush deepened. The message was clear enough about public display of affection…

Unconcerned, Arthur picked up the pamphlets on the couch and started reading about those spirals carved into walls of rock… _Spun the pillars of stone._

* * *

"You're not going to crawl in there, are you?"

Morgana had taken off her jacket to approach the opening at the basis of the wall Arthur was pointing at.

"Well, if we want to know what's in here…"

Arthur glared and shook his head.

"Come on, Morgana, be reasonable…"

She brushed his comment aside and knelt on the dirty ground.

"Arthur, I know what I'm doing."

"Wait! At least take the flashlight."

He fumbled within his backpack to extract a torch.

"You carry a flashlight with you?"

"First aid necessity kit. I served six months with the EM Aussie team for Commonwealth areas. Some habits die hard."

Surprised, Morgana looked up to him as he switched the lamp on and off to make sure it was working properly.

"I didn't know that."

"I went right after college."

_Right after we split ten years ago. _They always avoided that particular subject. She grinned with mischief.

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

He grinned back.

"Hum… I shared a flat with Merlin for two years."

"I knew that."

"I dated this girl, Sofia, during my second year at Uni. She was vegetarian and a yogi…"

"This I really don't want to hear about. Give me the torch."

Laughing, Arthur flicked the torch on and handed it to Morgana so she could see inside the hole.

"So?"

Her cast-down face when she stood up told him enough. She brushed the leaves still gripped to her pullover, displeased.

"The hole is barely two feet deep. There's nothing there."

She plunged her hand in her pocket to take the crystal out and look at it. He didn't ask why she had it with her.

"I was hoping to see a keyhole or something…"

"Sure, Alice. And the white rabbit to go with it…"

Morgana grimaced at the mocking mention of Lewis Carroll's fable, unconsciously making the stone pirouette at the end of its lace.

"Coming here was _your_ idea, I recall…"

Arthur suddenly grabbed the crystal from her hand.

"Hey!"

"Stand back."

She snorted, but did as she was told, turning her back on him to pick up her jacket and put it back on.

"Morgana."

"What!" she snapped.

"You should look at this."

She spun on her heels and gasped. Arthur was now standing on one boulder in the middle of the steam, holding the crystal by its chain above his head. The light, diffracted by the rock crystal, was creating patches of color on the rock walls, at the exact spots of the visible spirals. She spotted another carving, fainter than the first two, now enlightened by the diffracted light. The fourth face of the crystal was pointing toward the ruins of Trewethett Mill, or more precisely at the millstone nearby the ruins.

"Don't move."

Morgana hurried to the milestone, and quickly brushed off the moss covering it.

"Arthur! You do have a knife, don't you?"

He handed the required tool. Morgana took the biggest blade, and ran it along the basis of the round stone to clear it completely. At some point, she stopped and tapered the blade on the stone. The sound came out muffled.

Her eyes shined excitedly.

"Do you think you can lift it?"

"You must be kidding me… Morgana, this thing must weight more than an elephant!…"

"Not if it's hollow…"

He sighed.

"Fine. But I know I won't be able to even move it."

Arthur planted his feet on the ground firmly and bent his knees not to hurt his back. Grabbing the heavy circle of stone, he took a deep breath and pulled. The millstone didn't budge. His jaw clenched in the effort when he tried again. Nothing.

"Try to turn it on one side."

Breathless, he could only nod. Pushing the damned thing seemed easier than lifting it. He put all his weight on one side. His foot slipped and he fell, missing injuring his knee on the hard angle by inches. But the stone had moved slightly. Morgana stopped him in his second attempt.

"I've got an idea. Wait a sec'."

She used the knife to dig around the boulder, pushing leaves and peat aside. Minutes later, one side of the stone seemed to bear on a fragile pedestal.

"Go on."

Arthur gave it another push. This time the millstone moved by one inch. Encouraged, he pushed again and Morgana gave a victorious yell.

"YES!"

Below the stone was a very small cavity in the rocky floor, filled with mud and leaves. She cleared it frantically. Once she was satisfied with her work, she considered the Swiss knife, and chose the screwdriver for its large flat blade before slipping it inside the hole. Morgana explored the hollow with care. Suddenly her face lit up. With a sharp twist of her wrist, she blocked the tool on the side of the hole, and lift slowly. Her finding glittered with a transparent blue in the midday light.

"I don't believe it."

"Arthur, I think we just found another crystal..."

* * *

**N/A: drop a line to tell me what you think... Green button below!**


	11. Chapter 11: Misunderstanding

Chapter 11

On Monday evening, the four friends were seated around the table at Arthur & Morgana's. The crystals and the copies of Sir Nicholas' notebook Morgana had made were displayed in front of them.

Merlin was ogling at the stones, his nose nearly crushing on the table. His tone was even more bewildered than his eyes.

"This… thing was in a hole below a millstone in Cornwall?"

"It's an aquamarine, Merlin." Arthur said.

"How do you know what kind of stone it is?"

Arthur replied patiently.

"There were several in the jewellery when I had the first crystal checked."

He thought of one light blue stone in particular, encased between Irish symbols of infinity.

Gwen pointed at the blue crystal.

"It's nearly as big as the rock crystal. There's a ring too, but no chain."

"The jeweller said the chain was eighteen century. It was probably provided by Sir Nicholas."

Merlin sighed.

"You could have spent a lifetime without thinking about Tintagel. No, seriously, spiralling mazes carved on rock described as spunning pillars of stones? That's…"

Gwen interrupted the incredulous monologue.

"What are you going to do now?"

Morgana, who had been silent all along, picked up the blue crystal to examine it in the crude light from the ceiling spots. It was as flawless as the transparent quartz, and cut with the same rough cubic shape.

"We'll figure out the next clues and find the treasure."

The clear stone gleamed. She grinned and recited:

" '_A la couronne affirme son droit et tournent les colonnes de pierre, cachées coulent les larmes du Roi et de sa dame, bénis par la lumière.'_ The first two lines led us to the aquamarine. The next two will tell us where to use it."

"Good luck with that."

Arthur's comment cooled the atmosphere drastically. Surprise, Morgana glanced up, only to find him playing with the chain of the rock crystal. He went on, this time his tone more tired than sarcastic. She frowned. What was wrong with him today? He'd been quite as excited as she by the hunt so far…

"Hidden tears, it can mean anything. A source, a river, the ocean..."

"We know it's linked to King Arthur, so I'll ask Godefroi's help. He knows the stories best than anyone. Surely he will have an idea."

"Morgana, be realistic. Almost half England and France too claim hosting King Arthur's relics. You're not going to search two countries for a chimera…"

His patronizing tone was starting to get to her. The last word triggered the building argument.

"Chimeras are the spine bone of some of the most important archeological discoveries! Toutankhamon's treasure, Santorin, the Great Zimbabwe, they all were found because someone believed in stories and myths!"

"And the men who discovered them were almost killed in the process!"

"So that's your point? I'm not _a man_?

"I'm well aware of that, Sugar. I don't want you to sneak around by yourself, it could be dangerous."

Morgana dismissed the objection with a flourish of her hand.

"Arthur, I've been _sneaking around_ long before we started seeing each other, and I will do so long after we s…"

She closed her mouth abruptly when she realized what she was saying. Her delicate skin turned crimson red. Arthur had grown very pale though he quickly had put on an emotionless mask. Morgana turned to him to explain, but he averted her stare, fixing his gaze on the clock above her shoulder. His eyes had turned the color of steel.

Gwen took the hint before Merlin could cook up some silly joke and add to the quandary. She stood up and less than five minutes later, the company was gone.

* * *

Morgana nestled against him in the dark, nuzzling his shoulder until he put one arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I didn't mean it to sound like that."

It _hurt_. She considered their relationship was still in the _'seeing'_ mode. She thought they were going to break up again in the future. It hurt like _hell_. He forced his tone to stay casual, playing with the fabric of her night-shift absently.

"Truth is we have spent a lot of time together these last months, with the house and all. Maybe this assignment in Wales is coming at the right time."

_So I'll know exactly where we are standing._ Morgana didn't answer but he felt her body becoming completely rigid. He waited for her to push away, for an explosion and a nasty riposte, anything but this wounding silence. Morgana simply stretched to kiss his cheek, and curled back in his embrace, her breathing humming uneven against his chest.

The beat of his heart was very calm under her cheek, compared to her distraught one. It was not his fault. She was to blame. When Arthur was concerned, she was blind, too prompt to take his moves for true love, instead of simple seduction. She'd imagined that this time… She felt so confused. He was the one hurting her and she needed him to comfort her. Morgana kept her eyes firmly shut so the tears didn't spill. Arthur pulled her closer for warm when she shivered, oblivious of the restrained sobs.

"Promise me you won't rush to endanger yourself."

Oh, he cared about her of course. But it was not enough. It never will be. She forced herself to exhale slowly, somehow grateful for the distraction. The curve she forced on her lips to accompany the retort felt like a smirk. In the darkness, he couldn't know she was not smiling.

"You're just jealous because you know I'm smarter than you are and I will figure the enigma all by myself."

It was a good thing she whispered, because her voice was on the verge of breaking.

His instincts were telling him something was wrong. Her heart was beating too fast, and her mouth was trembling against his shoulder. Arthur enveloped her fisted fingers on his chest with his hand.

_Please, Morgana, talk to me… _But she only sighed, sleepiness claiming her already, so Arthur gave up, and simply kissed her forehead before he let himself drift off.

* * *

They didn't talk much the next days. They were not ignoring one another, simply they didn't make time for each other.

Arthur worked nearly 12 hours a day to make sure the current jobs were properly taken care of before he and Merlin left for Wales. Most of the time, he was so drained when coming home that he fell asleep on the couch in front of the TV, while Morgana was reading next to him.

With the fundraiser duty complete, Morgana finally managed to go back to _'real work'_ ("Honestly, Gwen, I don't understand how people can be so mercantile about their own past..."). She also resumed her training program at the gym, which she had neglected during the summer, claiming that her cravings for sugar were having a bad effect on her waistline. The remark earned her a vicious glare from Avalon's receptionist, whose perpetual (loosing) battle against weight-gain was legendary.

Their schedule also prevented them both to deal with their discovery in Cornwall. To Morgana, the finding held a sour-sweet savior she was not ready to taste yet. Their falling-apart had clouded the pleasure of the romantic weekend with which he had surprised her. Arthur just didn't think about it; he had other preoccupations, the Brecon Site handling becoming more complicated by the day.

"Morgana."

She lifted her eyes from her book.

"Hum?"

"Merlin and I have to leave on Sunday after lunch. The client wants to meet on site first thing Monday morning. We would have to leave in the middle of the night to be able to join Pontneddfechan at 8 am."

She nodded and put her book on the table, instead of closing herself away again. Arthur appreciated the gesture. She did care for him, even if not exactly in the way he wanted her to. Morgana smiled at him. The glint in her eyes didn't look cheerful though.

"Okay. My spare time is all planned anyway. Shopping, training, redecorating, cooking..."

"It's not mandatory to keep leftovers in the freezer for me."

He winked. Morgana pulled a face to him, but she was laughing too. It was good to be comfortable with Arthur again. She missed him. She was going to miss him. He lifted her chin gently to force her to look at him.

"You're sure everything's okay?"

"Yes, yes of course. My stomach aches a little, period finally beginning I guess. I'm fine."


	12. Chapter 12: goodbye

**A/N: So, they did it finally. In BBC show, Arthur and Morgana will be brother and sister. Well, I don't care. I will continue to write them as a couple. I am in ferocious denial mode right now, though that I actually think having them siblings in the show was the only thing they could do. So now I'm calling for all writers here, who can still be inspired by our favourite shipping. Use a pen, ink, lipstick, chalk, keyboard, anything, just take a deep breath, and don't let me down. I need some ArMor fics, as a couple, as siblings, whatever you want them to be, and let's them have a happy ending. Please. I'm begging you. And give you 3 chapters to comfort your broken hearts.**

**Disclaimer: This has nothing to do with BBC characters, except for their names, and their looks. And I'm glad.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Saying goodbye on Sunday was even harder than she thought. And by the fiery hold Arthur had on her, it was hard for him too. She nearly begged him to stay. So much for the strong, independent woman. He had his face buried in her hair, hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe. When he held her that close, she dreamt of a future with him.

She knew that if she asked, he would stay one more night. And he would have to leave awfully early the next morning to avoid traffic jam and be on time to meet his client. He would not resent her for the extra-tiredness, not really; instead, he would blame himself for agreeing to stay, which was unacceptable. So Morgana refused to break and kept a brave face.

"Don't let Merlin run into trouble, okay?"

Arthur gave her a horrified look.

"You can't ask for that! Keeping Merlin out of trouble is the hardest full-time job on earth!..."

"I know. But I'm not in a hurry to face Gwen if he does anything stupid."

"Given that last time she threatened me with our own TV remote… You've got yourself a deal, Lady."

The silliness of the comment helped with the threatening tears. He pressed his forehead to hers before releasing her very slowly to climb in the car. Without his arms around her, Morgana felt cold. She tightened her vest around her.

"Morgana…"

Tears were sparkling in her eyes again. Arthur pulled her face to him for one last kiss. He poured everything she didn't allow him to say into it, so she remembered she belonged to him. Her answer was almost desperate, begging for another caress, for more of his lips on hers or his arms to protect her. Her lips were so soft against his, urgent and intoxicating. Maybe she was marking him, as well.

Arthur barely survived the torture to pull away. He managed to smile only because she was doing her best not to cry and he knew it.

"Be careful."

"I'll call you tonight."

He looked at her lovely silhouette in the rear-view mirror until he turned the car around the corner. She might think she was not ready for a serious relationship, but he knew better. This welsh delay was only going to help him prove it.

* * *

Godefroi installed her in his office on her favourite armchair by the chimney, with a cup of tea and homemade gingerbread.

"My grand-niece made them. You look sad. Where is your Prince, My Lady Morgana?"

"Heading for Wales. Arthur was awarded a contract in the Brecon Beacons."

"Who knows, maybe he'll find the Round Table again?"

Puzzled, Morgana forgot about her biscuit.

"The Round Table?"

"Of course. For centuries the Welsh had claimed that King Arthur's court and Round Table were in Caerlon, in Southern Wales and not in Cadbury; others declare that Arthur and his army are sleeping in a cavern in Craig-y-Ddinas, waiting for someone to ring a bell so they'd rise again. And you have this other legend, about Arthur chasing a pack of wild boars out of the western Brecon Beacons area."

Morgana damped the biscuit in her tea before biting into it, smiling.

"So every part of England has its piece of King Arthur, after all... We were in Tintagel last weekend."

"Oh…"

She didn't wait for his next question, and handed the crystal, wrapped in a handkerchief. Godefroi put his glasses on, and examined it carefully under the lamp.

"Is it the crystal you described? It's magnificent."

"No, it's a second one. Arthur says this one is an aquamarine. The stone we told you about is rock crystal."

"One of the Air, one of the Water."

Once again, her old mentor left her astonished with his random remarks. With time, she had learned nothing Godefroi ever said was _that _random, but once again keeping up with his reasoning was nearly impossible. He took pity of her inquisitive stare and walked to the shelves in the front room to pick up a book he then opened on her knees.

"Semi-precious stones are often associated with the basic elements: Fire, Air, Water and Earth. Rock crystal is a gemstone of Air; if you believe in that, Rock Crystal protects its wearer from bad dreams and insomnia. It is also told to reveal secrets."

"It didn't work that well for the nightmares."

Godefroi gave her a concerned look while Morgana explained about her dreams of winter and blinding wind.

"Air crystals are also often associated with winter. Aquamarine is a gemstone of Water; a spring stone. It is said here it relieves stomach pains and reveals the truth."

"This is not working either…"

"Tell me how you found the stone."

Morgana related how they figured about the first line of the poem, skipping the romantic part of the weekend. Given Godefroi knowing smile, he was no dupe. The spirals mazes in Rocky Valley brought up several appreciative nods.

"Well done, Morgana, well done. So now, you've got a stone of Water, and the next two stanzas talk about water too."

"That's why I need your help… Is there a place in King Arthur's legends that is related to water?"

Godefroi sat in the armchair facing her.

"The stories mention a lot of places, My Dear Lady. The lake of Lady Vivian, Merlin's sweet-heart and Lancelot's Godmother; The lake where Excalibur was cast by Sir Bedivere; the Celtic sea, crossed by Morgana when she took Arthur away to the Isles of Avalon; the Chalice Well, in Glastonbury, where a spring emerged after Joseph of Arimathea buried the Holy Grail. There are countless rivers and waterfalls too... I need to think about that."

"Thank you. Can I keep the book about the crystals?"

"Of course, my dear."

Morgana bent to kiss his cheek. She smiled when the old man blushed. He always did. She spent a lazy afternoon curled in the big armchair, with the book on her knees, and her eyes fixed on the fire.

* * *

**A/N Canon sucks. Screw it.**


	13. Chapter 13: 'I miss you'

**A/N: I DON'T CARE! I love them as a couple. I am the writer, I can do whatever please me. **

* * *

Chapter 13

At least it was not raining. In less than a week, the project manager from the Brecon Beacons National Park had changed his mind three times already about the arrangement around the bridge and just sent another batch of modifications. The heater of the truck had broken so the inside was perpetually overheated. The pipes in their hotel had frozen, forcing them to endured common facilities for three days. And he had slept poorly, the large bed enhancing the absence of Morgana next to him. But, Arthur thought wryly, it was not raining. Yet.

He played his fingers impatiently on the desk, glancing at his watch. Merlin had said ten minutes, thirteen minutes ago. What could take him so long? Surely picking up two sandwiches to go was not that complicated... Morgana's amused voice echoed in his head:_ 'you just get so cranky when you're hungry.'_

The thought made him smile. God he missed her. Another reason to brood. She had announced yesterday she was spending the weekend in Camelot. The sweeper had called to finally schedule the chimneys cleaning and testing, and of course the little bugger could not make himself available but this very Saturday. Arthur checked his watch again. Fourteen minutes. Where the hell was Merlin?

The door flung open, and his so-called assistant entered their field office, jingling with the knob, car keys, water bottles and their lunch.

"Hello! Miss me?"

Arthur snorted. Merlin offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. The waiter was not that much in a hurry… What's new?"

Arthur unwrapped his sandwich to bite into it without answering. Merlin sunk in his chair facing him.

"Wow, someone definitely needs to be cheered up... What time is Morgana's train?"

"She's not coming."

His friend stopped chewing and looked at him.

"She's not? Why? Did you fight?"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"No, Merlin, we didn't fight. The chimney sweeper is coming tomorrow so she has to go to Camelot."

"Oh. So everything's fine?"

Some days he really wished Merlin learned when not to probe.

"Yes, everything is fine. Give me some water, will you?"

Everything was fine; except that his first reflex when he woke up in the morning was to look for her; and that he lived for their evening calls only to find his mind run blank when she was finally on line. And to top it all, he was now favouring tuna salad sandwiches. God.

The IC icon on his desktop blinked and he clicked it open.

_**Morgana: 'Hello stranger.'**_

The heavy cloud above his head magically evaporated.

_**Arthur: 'Hey. What's up?'**_

_**Morgana: 'Just finished lunch. Sweeper called to confirm tomorrow about 9 am.'**_

Arthur knew she knew, but he couldn't help it. After all, remodelling was his job…

_**Arthur: 'Make sure he cleans the chimney **_**before**_** testing. And ask for a signed certificate. We need it for the insure company.'**_

_**Morgana: '*pouting* Want to come over and supervise yourself?'**_

_**Arthur: 'I wish.'**_

The chat window indicated she was typing, but her reply took several seconds, an eternity, to come up.

_**Morgana: 'I miss you.'**_

She was probably nibbling at her lip now, with that nervous glow in her eyes she had when she was uneasy. Maybe she was afraid she had revealed a little too much, or maybe she was anxious about his reaction. _'I miss you too.'_

_**Arthur: 'Prove it.' **_

'_Take a six-weeks vacation and __put__ me out of my misery…'_ He could nearly see her smiling despite the distance.

_**Morgana: 'Oops, boss calling. Got to go. Chat later!'**_

Her avatar blinked and the next second she was offline. Evening seemed an eternity away…

Merlin was beaming. Arthur glared.

"Shut up, Merlin. Lunch break is over. Julian sent an email with his lasts comments, which are bringing us back to the beginning."

"Easy. I'll simply copy/paste the first drawings. I'm kind of fed up to move those tiny bush trees…"

"Whatever. I think I'm going to tell him that this is the last change we can afford without delaying the kick-off for the field work or adding crew."

"Which mean extra-cost, which he is very unlikely to accept."

"My thought exactly…"

Arthur left Merlin to his reviews, and called his schedule planner on screen. If he was to put some pressure on his client, he would better check his critical path, should an additional mandate be granted… God forbade.

* * *

The following morning, Morgana was pacing in front of the window, fuming. Not only the guy had forced her to come here instead of Wales, not only he had her wake up at dawn on a Saturday morning, but in addition he was late. One hour late! And it was raining.

She sat at the counter in the kitchen to stand the next minute. This was unacceptable. Simple courtesy asked for a call if you were running late. She couldn't stand people being late. The guy could forget about being tipped. Morgana spun on her heels and the swift movement made her light-headed. She sat again. She could just imagine Arthur starting to fuss. One week. Barely a week…

Morgana heard the screech of tires on the wet gravels before she saw the truck stopping and a small woman quickly get out.

"Thanks Pop'!... Can you pick me up in two hours?... Okay!"

The stranger grabbed a couple of long rods with what looked like metallic brushes and a tool case in the back of the truck before slapping the dash to signal she was cleared. Then she rushed forward when she spotted the open door.

"Oops, so sorry I'm late. The name is Jenny. Are you okay? You look pale!…"

Morgana was not sure if she was to smile or to cry at the odd creature in front of her. Her sweeper was barely more than 5'4", and so tiny she looked almost lost in her childish bid-and-brace overall. Her pony-tail kept dancing around, but she had the graceful moves of a ballerina, which contrasted drastically with her sing-song accent.

It took Morgana a minute to stop gawking, and shook the offered hand before showing her visitor inside.

"I'm Morgana. Please come in. The fireplace is in the living room. We think there's another one, but we are not sure where."

"Probably the master bedroom. Unless you want to wipe out the walls to find out, you'd better forget it."

Morgana blushed when Jenny stopped dead in her tracks when entering the living room. Despite their efforts a few weeks ago, the room was still packed with stuff; their tools were not that carefully stored; there were packages of new paint brushes and boxes everywhere on the stained newspapers and blankets covering the refurnished floor.

However, Jenny was not gaping at the mess. Her attention was focused on the huge fireplace. She approached it with something looking very much like veneration, and smoothed the stony mantel, muttering under her breath while she inspected the piece. Morgana recognized only a few words, sounding like 'brick hearth' and 'iron crane'.

"Do you mind if I take pictures while you work?"

"Hum hum…"

Arthur had the habit to picture the subcontractors they hired. She was not sure if it was an extra-precaution to make sure they worked properly, or professional interest. The sweeping was not going to be something visible afterward, but why not? She needed something to occupy herself anyway.

Later, when the girl half disappeared inside the flue, Morgana regretted she had not asked Gwen to accompany her for the weekend. She was bored. She was lonely. Being here without Arthur was not fun. She missed him. She wanted him to be here. They talked every evening, and sometimes chat at lunch hour, but it was not the same than having him around. She could not see his eyes when he was teasing, or allure him to agree with her. She missed his smell. She missed the way he had to quirk an eyebrow when he doubted about her affirmations and the husky tone of his voice when he was seducing her. She missed his warm surrounding her. She missed those smiles he flashed when he thought he had won the argument. She missed his touch.

These last days, he often fell silent on the phone. His chatting ways were even shorter. What if he had a change of heart? What if he realized he missed his freedom more than he missed her? What if…

Morgana forced herself to breathe slowly to chase the node growing in her throat. She was reacting like an idiot. Arthur never had been good with words, she could not hope for long passionate conversations over the phone! She had no reason to doubt him, and anyway Merlin was keeping an eye on him. Sort of...

Her stomach growled reminding her she had skipped breakfast and lunch was approaching already. Jenny was still engrossed in her fascination with the fireplace so Morgana exited the room to explore the fridge.


	14. Chapter 14: Denial

**A/N: Denial is good.**

* * *

Chapter 14

_The surroundings were blurred. More than the fuzzy shapes, it was the colors that got to her. They were all faded, undefined, sloppy mixture of grey and pale green. It was probably daylight, but she could not see any sun. She was not even sure where the sky was. The air was so thick around her it felt like breathing water. Her lungs protested in the effort. She tried to move. Her feet were glued to an indistinct floor. Panic took over. She opened her mouth to call for Arthur. Mud and rooting algae disgusting taste and smell invaded her senses. Her stomach was tight in burning nods. Nausea engulfed her, clogging her throat. Darkness was already claiming her. Help!_

* * *

Morgana popped up, her eyes searching her surroundings frantically. Her grip on the cushion tightened while she fought the urge to scream. She was in bed. She was home; safe. It was a nightmare, just a nightmare... Shaking, Morgana clutched the pillow to her chest, taking deep breathes until she felt her pulse calmed down gradually and the drumming in her ears finally quietened.

She tried to remember her actions, to get a grasp on reality. Jenny had left around lunch hour, with a check and tons of compliments about the fireplace; afterwards she had filed the required certificate and cleared her snack leftovers; then she had started updating their budget…

Her computer lay upside down near her on the blanket. Morgana picked it up and saw her email alert was active. She had three new messages, one from Arthur, one from Gwen, and one from Godefroi.

She opened the last one first. It amused her every time to read her mentor's flourished style. She needed the distraction right now. This particular message was short:

'_My Dear Lady,_

_Maybe the mystery is solved. Allow me the pleasure of a visit __at__your convenience.  
__Your eternally devoted, _

_Godefroi. _

Morgana beamed, bad dream forgotten, and grabbed her phone.

"Hi Arthur, it's me, guess what! I got a message from Godefroi, he thinks he knows where the next crystal is!… Oops, hi, Merlin… Why are you answering Arthur's cell phone?... Oh. Oh, okay… How are you doing?… Can you tell him to call me later?... No, no, I'm still in Camelot… Of course I miss you… Ciao!"

Shutting off the phone, she stood and stretched. It was dark now, and… Ah, yes, still raining.

* * *

Arthur was meeting with their client for another and hopefully (Merlin dixit) last check before they started on the piers consolidation the following week. He had transferred his calls to Merlin, so she was not to hit his voicemail… The tactful thought warmed her and saddened her a little at the same time. If they had the same weather in Wales, Arthur would walk back to the office completely drenched...

Before gloom grabbed her again, Morgana decided she would spend some of the evening in the kitchen, checking on paint samples for the bedroom without risking falling asleep again. After weeks of hesitation, she finally knew what she wanted: earthy colors, brown and sand; the frame of the windows and the doors would be white and they would buy dark wood traditional-style furniture. Maybe a four-poster bed, like the one they had in Cornwall at the bed & breakfast. They would hang paintings by local artists on the walls, with bright colors. Very pleased with herself, Morgana picked up her laptop, her phone, and headed down for a late tea.

Comfortably installed with her cup and a welcome slice of sweet bread, she checked her other emails. Arthur was explaining about the meeting and the call transferring, in his typical brief-sentences style. How he managed to turn consideration into those bossy sassy comments was beyond her understanding. She grinned at her screen anyhow and glimpsed at her silent phone with a sigh. Gwen's email was a bit longer.

**From: Gwen  
****To: Morgana**

**Hi!**

**The clinic called about your check-up test results. They could not reach you so they called me instead. They want you to get in touch as soon as possible. What's the matter? They didn't say anything!  
****Doctor wanted to see you again so I booked you on Tuesday morning. I'm really worried, what's wrong? You didn't ****say anything****about not feeling well!  
****You****'d**** better call me today or I'll phone Arthur and we both know how he is going to react.**

**Kisses,**

**Gwen**

**PS: Call me now!  
**

Oh God. Morgana checked the clock. It was past five already, but the clinic had a 24h number. She picked up the phone to call the medical center. And then she called Gwen.

* * *

Arthur wiped the water of his face impatiently. His hands were just as wet, so he didn't see much of an improvement with the gesture. Rain had soaked his jacket, and now, his shirt too was becoming uncomfortable, sticking to his skin and itchy. His jeans were heavy and glued to his legs. He was sure he was hearing suction with every step he took. His client was more or less at the same soggy state, but apparently his enthusiasm was keeping him warm; enthusiasm Arthur definitely lacked at the moment. His fingers were nearly numb with cold.

While the guy chatted happily about masonry stones and parapets, Arthur discreetly checked his cell phone. He had one transferred call, identified as Camelot; Morgana.

If she hadn't checked her emails, Merlin had told her about the meeting, so now she would not call back. She was probably curled in their bed or whirling around the kitchen looking for her favourite tea blend. Maybe she was giving the phone a glance once in a while, sipping her tea and smiling.

With his head bent, more rain dropped from his hair into his eyes and he straightened up. Seriously, he had enough.

"Mr. Grant, I got your point. Be assured we will do the structure justice."

"I'm glad to hear that. I think we're done here. My woman wanted me to come home early; I guess she'll be happy if we call it a day now."

_Depends on her notion of early…_ _His_ woman would not have let him out in a damned storm. Or maybe she would have pushed him outside, if he dared call her that.

"Thanks for making yourself available, Sir."

The overheated truck was another torture. The steam from his humid clothing constantly fogged the glasses and the mirror. He bore it. No way he was opening the windows and let the rain in. The only next pouring he was going to allow on him was going to be hot and coming from a shower. And afterwards, he was going to crash in a chair with a glass of bourbon and call Morgana. He was going to make her talk until Merlin complained about diner, and then he'd call her again so he would drift into sleep to the sound of her voice. Best plan ever.

The phone vibrated on the pillow next to her head. The screen read _'Arthur'_. Morgana closed her eyes, hoping it would make it disappeared. She couldn't talk to him right now. Things were too complicated. The insistent buzz forced her to glance again. She pushed the speak-up button on.

'_Hi Beautiful.' _

A little smile brushed her lips despite her.

"Only Merlin is allowed to call me that. You don't sound like Merlin. Who are you?"

'_A very tired man whose girlfriend is too far away. Gosh, I hate rain…'_

"It rained all day here too."

Talking about weather was safer grounds…

'_Did the sweeper come anyway?'_

"Yes, yes the chimney is sound and clear. I took pictures!"

Arthur grinned. He could almost see the proud gleam in her eyes.

"I have the certificate, too."

'_That's my girl…'  
_

He took a sip of his drink and let the alcohol warmed his stomach.

'_What else did you do while the sky was falling on my head?'  
_

Morgana froze; suddenly glad they hadn't carried on with buying cameras and installing Skype communication software. With only her voice, distorted by the microphone, he could not guess what she was hiding from him.

"Nothing much…"

She described the sweeper, and then she explained about her decorating ideas; had she told him about how strange the girl was? Completely bewitched by chimneys. Oh and Godefroi thought he had solved the next riddle…

Arthur straightened up in his chair. Subjects were bouncing randomly in the conversation and she was talking too fast.

'_Morgana are you okay? You sound weird.'_

"Of course I'm okay. It's just probably the speaker."

'_I don't think so. What's wrong?'  
_

He knew her too well. She hesitated. Morgana heard a noise from his side, a glass hitting a hard surface.

'_Tell me what's wrong, Morgana.'  
_

She couldn't. Arthur had to be able to go where his job called him. He wanted simple things with her. Fun. Dates. No strings. Nothing that could ground him. It was too soon. She needed time to figure out how to tell him...

"I am… I'm having nightmares again."

Arthur gripped the phone more tightly as if it could comfort her.

'_Tell me.'  
_

She closed up the speaker and picked up the phone.

"I was… I think I was drowning. There were seaweeds and mud and I called for you, but I couldn't breathe…"

Her voice shattered dangerously. He wished he could hold her and cradled her into oblivion.

'_Hey, hey, you're fine now, it was just a bad dream... I think I'm going to fill a lawsuit against those new-age believers. Those crystals are not working properly.'  
_

Morgana found back enough of her composure to giggle.

"We'll put Merlin on the case."

'_God helps those poor druids then... Hold on a sec, okay?'  
_

He got up to answer the rap on his door. Merlin was mimicking 'food' when he noticed the phone in Arthur's hand. He grabbed it before his friend could react.

"Hello Morgana!... I'm stealing Arthur for diner, do you mind?... Okay, okay, I'll tell him... Love you!"

He hanged up and tossed the phone back at Arthur.

"She said _'enjoy your meal'_ and that she is going to try to sleep now. She will call you tomorrow once she'll be back in town."

Arthur wondered how bad Gwen would react if he forced Merlin to swallow the damned phone. He was very near to conclude it was worth the risk.


	15. Chapter 15: His first and his last

**A/N: Merlin BBC Show does not belongs to me. THANKS GOD!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Thankfully by Monday the weather had cleared enough for the masons to start inspecting the mortar. Arthur spent half of his days on field, which was what he liked best. He had never work on a bridge before, and the structure fascinated him. The bridge the National Park had decided to repair this year was six hundred years old, with four round arks and a 130 feet parapet. The authorities wanted it reinforced, and the approaches cleaned so one part of the Powder Trail, which was closed for years because of the bridge unsafe abutments, could be reopened.

The structural studies had confirmed the foundations were in good shape. The geophysical investigation had concluded however that three of the piers needed consolidation. Convincing the client of the necessity of concrete injection had been the purpose of the Saturday meeting. Arthur had explained several times how he intended to proceed, so the piers were reinforced and the bridge kept his medieval aspect. No one would ever suspect of the concrete inside the piers. After hours of excruciating (and very wet) explanations, Grant had finally agreed to the plan. So now the masons were working on preparing the surface for injection.

On Sunday, Morgana had seemed calmer on phone, steadier. The nightmare was only a paled memory. He teased her about oversleeping and she teased back about the photo Merlin had sent, which pictured him as a wet kitten. The car-ride had tired her, and she agreed to rest before going to Godefroi. _'So I'll have something interesting to tell you tomorrow!'_ Arthur purposely omitted that as long as he heard her happy babbling, he didn't really care about the subject.

Despite her good intentions, Morgana's curiosity got the best of her. After hanging up with Arthur, she picked up her coat and drove to Godefroi. This was too intriguing to resist.

The bookshop was not empty when she came in, and she wandered around a little while her friend served his current costumers. Her venturing took her near her favourite section, where novels related to King Arthur and his Knights were stored. She picked up _'The mists of Avalon'_ by Marion Bradley. At least in this one, Morgana was not treated like a heartless evil witch…

"My Lady, I take it you got my message?"

She jumped and crimson crept up her throat. Godefroi grinned and examined the book in her hand.

"Ha, one of my favourite too; and circumstantial, I daresay. Shall we?"

She accompanied him to his office, and took her usual place by the fireplace.

"I gave a good thought about the riddle you gave me. _'Hidden ran the tears of the Knight, and his Lady, blessed by light'_. The stanzas could mean a lot of things, and as you discovered with the mazes in Cornwall, our beloved Merlin liked to play words… To twist ideas to the extreme, I shall say. However the more I read the poem, the more it bothered me."

Godefroi continued his reasoning:

"It took me awhile to point out what seemed wrong. It's the word 'Knight'. In the French version, you've got the word 'Roi', King. Why using a different word in English?"

Morgana recalled the French version: _'Cachées coulent les larmes du Roi, et de sa dame, bénis par la lumière'_.

"Sir Nicholas liked poetry, maybe he did it for the rhyme?"

"Here is the trick. What if Sir Nicholas did not really translate the poem? You found both papers in his notebook, and assumed it was his work, simply because he does not say anything about finding an English version of the riddle. But maybe he copied the English version too, and both, French and English, were written by Merlin…"

She opened her mouth to answer, and closed it. It made sense. She had forgotten one of the most important rules of Archaeology. _Let facts speak for themselves_. Morgana blushed again, and folded her legs under her, curling in the big armchair.

"Please go on."

"So if Merlin was indeed the author, why did he choose to use the word 'Knight', and not 'King'? He wanted to signal something. And like with the first two stanzas, the second line completes the clue given by the previous one. You can't understand the substitution if you don't ask yourself who is the Knight's Lady."

"Queen Guinevere."

"No, My Lady Morgana; you."

He had lost her again. Then she thought of his remark about the novel.

"You think King Arthur' Lady was Morgan?"

"Not the King's Lady, my dear, the Knight's Lady: the woman to whom Arthur gives his heart before he is King; and the woman who comes back for him on Camlann battlefield when he is mortally wounded, after he loses his crown; when he was just a knight. Lady Morgan is Arthur's first love and his last."

Morgana was about to argue that Arthur never was '_just a knight_'. Instead, she asked:

"So if the riddle tells us to look for the hidden tears of Morgan, where do we look?"

"Remember the poem, my dear. '_And his Lady, blessed by light'_. It's obvious, isn't it? You need to go to Avalon, the Island of the Blessed."

This time, she couldn't mask her surprise. Godefroi patted her knee gently.

"The Island of Scilly, My Lady."

"I thought researchers located Avalon in Glastonbury?"

"Misconception because of those apple references; when Morgan joins Arthur after the battle of Camlann, the story relates she waits for him on a barge and she takes him beyond the seas."

Morgana breathed deeply. She would never have thought about that. She couldn't wait to tell Arthur… Her endearing smile faded a little. Arthur was not going to be thrilled that she rushed to Scilly after a _'chimera'_. Although they had grown out of the argument, 'being pleased', 'overjoyed' 'excited' or even 'curious' were not at the top of her list about his eventual reactions to the news. Either news.

* * *

Gwen was not pleased, either. On Friday, while she drove Morgana to the train station, she lectured her about careless decisions and trust.

"I can't believe you didn't tell him yet!"

"The light is green, Gwen… Can we…"

"Morgana!"

"I'll tell him, of course I will! I just need to find the right…"

"You'd better."

* * *

Amused, Arthur watched Merlin walking the platform back and forth. _His _girlfriend was finally joining him for the weekend after a two-week separation, and _Merlin_ was the one pacing. _He_ was not nervous. He just wanted the train to stop and…

"Morgana!"

He turned to see Merlin running to help her down the train. Morgana was looking down, careful not to trip on the metallic steps, one hand clutched to the door, one keeping her bag on her shoulder. Merlin picked up her falling bag and she beamed at him, before allowing her friend to take her up in his arms for a crazy whirlwind. Some curls escaped her loose nod on her neck to dance along her cheek. Merlin put her down to murmur something in her ear and she laughed. Her vivid eyes were sparkling with joy. Unable to move, Arthur could only stare. She was so beautiful…

Escorted by Merlin, Morgana walked to Arthur and offered her hand, smiling. His cobalt blue gaze on her was so fixed, she was not sure he had even realized she had approached him. Then he took her hand, pulling her to him and she lost herself in the incredible energy irradiating from him. Their last kiss had been desperately hungry, yet this one was like coming home after a too long journey. She let herself drown in the caress, because she knew he would catch her if she fell.

"Guys… I guess you don't notice, but it's kind of freezing here…"

Still kissing her, Arthur gestured Merlin to go away. She closed her arms around his neck to keep him against her. As if he had any intention to go anywhere... He vaguely heard something about bringing up the car but she was nibbling at his lips to force him to open his mouth and he just forgot about it. His hands gripped her hips harder, and she whined a little in discomfort. Arthur loosened his grasp instantly and used her distraction to come up for air.

"Your coat is probably longer than your skirt…"

Her bewitching smile stole his breath even more effectively than her kisses.

"Are you complaining Arthur?"

She moved to take a step back, one perfect eyebrow up in a challenging expression. Arthur circled her waist, dragging her back to him.

"Don't even think about moving more than one foot away from me."

"Where is Merlin?"

"Who cares?"

Morgana laughed, and managed to tug him toward the exit.

* * *

**A/N: Here. I wanted to wait a little to post this one, for you are going to wait for a while before I can find my groove back and go on with the story, but I feel like you deserve that one. **


	16. Chapter 16: 'I'm late'

**Disclaimer: this story, except for their names and looks, and some of their typical behaviour, have nothing to do with Merlin BBC TV Show. **

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all ArMor fans, Morgana fans, Arthur fans, who are deceived with the way BBC is turning a adorable young woman into a demon.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Arthur…"

Morgana's hand gripped his shoulder. His mouth abandoned hers to nuzzle her neck and his fingers left her waist for her back, pressing her into him further. Coherent thought were fleeing from her head too quickly.

"Arthur, I'm late..."

She moaned when the tip of his tongue brushed the sensitive skin just below her jaw. Suddenly he stopped and pushed up on his elbows.

"What did you say?"

Flustered by the abrupt change of mood, Morgana opened her eyes again to plunge her luminous stare into his.

"I said I'm late."

She tried to pull him back to her, but he resisted.

"What do you mean, _late_?"

Morgana smiled. The desire clouding his blue eyes lifted partly and he flushed.

"Do you mean _late_ as in _'we're having a baby'_ late?"

Amused, she straightened up to kiss him swiftly. He didn't react. Morgana laughed. He looked so confused.

"Yes Arthur, I mean _late_ as in _'you're going to be a father'_ late."

"Wow." Then again: "Wow."

His lack of words was worse than she expected. At least he was not pushing away… Morgana tried to lure him back into their previous activities when he repeated: 'wow' for the third time. No such luck.

"We're having a baby."

Enough was enough. She didn't want to argue about that now. She wanted…

"Yes, Arthur, we are… But weren't you doing something just one minute ago?"

Arthur pulled her back to him almost brutally, kissing her lips, her cheek, her eyelids, her nose. Content, Morgana arched against him while his mouth left a trail of fire on her throat. Then he stopped again.

"Are you sure?"

She groaned in frustration.

"Yes, Arthur, I'm sure. But I promise you, if you don't make love to me now, you're going to sleep on the couch for the next thirty-two weeks."

He grinned, finally.

"Pregnancy craving already?"

"Shut up and focus, will you?"

He bent over her again, careful not to crush her under his weight. He could not chase that ecstatic smile from his face now. They were having a baby. A part of him had claimed her, fused with her to create a new life. Some of him was to survive to be seen into his child, cherished and loved, for another lifetime. He felt great. This was better than any of his successes, even better than moving inside her while she purred his name, again and again. They were having a baby. She would be linked to him forever, a mother, a lover, a wife. This was better than anything.

Her fingers bit into his back when she fell over the edge, taking him with her. Cupping her face gently, Arthur kissed her, long and deep.

"I love you. Marry me."

"What?"

"Not what. Yes."

Morgana blinked. He didn't really mean it. She knew he didn't. His proposal was just aftershock wave… It had to be. She couldn't let him rush in like that, however badly she longed for it.

"Don't be silly..."

"I'm not being silly. I love you. You're having my child. I want you to marry me."

"Arthur…"

He rolled off her, frustration fighting disappointment in an even match. Morgana nestled against his side, and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, in a feeble attempt to smooth his temper. Arthur welcomed her there, protective already. He brushed her temple softly.

"Just think about it, okay?"

She didn't acknowledge the question. He thought she was falling asleep when Morgana lifted her head again.

"Are you happy? About the baby?"

Arthur closed his arms tightly around her; them. _'More than you will ever imagine…'_

"Of course I am. I just proved that, didn't I?"

Morgana curled back in the security of his arms. With the baby, she'd held a little piece of Arthur, twined with her forever. Babies were _Love_ itself. It was enough. She closed her eyes.

She hadn't answered his first question. She was stubborn. Arthur grinned in the dark. He could be too.

* * *

Merlin gawked like a goldfish at breakfast.

"Baby? Really? That's great!"

He nearly pulled her off her feet again but Arthur stopped him.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Morgana laughed.

"Merlin, I'm only four weeks pregnant, it's way too early to know that…"

"Oh." His pouting didn't last long. "This is awesome! I have to tell Gwen!…"

"She knows already, Merlin…"

"Doesn't matter!"

He left the room in a hurry, then rushed back to swallow the rest of his coffee and stole one of Arthur's toasts. Arthur shook his head with a smile, entwining fingers with Morgana's. He couldn't stop touching her, every occasion he had.

"He took it well…"

"Better than you did."

"Not fair! You were… distracting me."

Morgana pulled a face to him and took a sip of tea.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about."

He hid behind a gulp of coffee. She had yet to give him a proper answer. Arthur preferred not to push and joked instead.

"Tell me you're not expecting twins…"

"It's too early to know that too… No, it's about Merlin's crystals."

"Oh. What did Godefroi find?"

Morgana explained about the words' confusion in the translation, and the link to Morgan and to Avalon, and the islands of Scilly. Arthur listened carefully, sipping coffee. When she was finished, his stare narrowed on her.

"You're not going alone."

"I'll take Gwen."

"Morgana…"

Her eyes flared.

"Don't go there again, Arthur."

"It's nearly winter... No one found those damned things for centuries, it can wait 'til spring."

"I'll have the baby in spring!"

"Think about the baby then, and promise me you won't go, even with Gwen, or whoever you can charm or threat into accompanying you."

Arthur lowered his voice, brushing her hand gently, cobalt blue stare deep into her green one.

"Please Morgana. Promise me."

The caress drove away her rising temper. She thought an instant for a compromise.

"What about I promise I won't go after those crystals without you?"

"I can live with that."

He pressed a kiss to her lips to seal the deal. She lingered in the embrace, tasting the raspberry jam of his toast (the one Merlin had not stolen) on his mouth. She wanted him closer, and slipped one hand behind his neck.

A loud complaint interrupted the interesting sparks her touch was igniting in his chest.

"God, they are at it again… Honestly, I don't know what's worst, the cat-fighting or the constant snogging. Gwen says hi and you'd better make her godmother; which makes me godfather of course."

Morgana's eyes widened.

"Godfather… Arthur, we need to tell Uther!"

"Do you mind if we wait a little?"

Surprised, she let go of his hand. He was not still resenting his father for the last visit, was he?

"Why? He's going to be so happy…"

"Don't you prefer telling him in person?"

"Yes but you're stuck here and…"

"I called Leon this morning. He and Rebecca are closing the Manor Site this week-end, and they agreed to relay us for a couple of days. When they do, Merlin and I will be able to go back and we'll organize diner with Dad and the future self-proclaimed godparents. How's that?"

She nodded. Arthur bent toward her again. Merlin groaned. Arthur ignored him and planted a sound kiss on her mouth before pushing his plate away.

"We were told there are splendid trails near Ystradfellte. They call the area Waterfalls Country. If you're not tired of course…"

"I'm with child Arthur, I'm not infirm. Of course I want to go!"

* * *

Rain had blissfully stopped, so they skipped the exhibitions at the Waterfalls Center, stopping there only briefly, to gather maps and pointers about the trails they should try. There were several, including the famous Powder Trail, which Merlin refused loudly.

"We are working on that all week long, no way I'm spending my weekend on it too."

Morgana's suggestion of the Elidir Trail almost started another fight.

"Morgana, it takes about 4 hours to complete!"

"It's a moderate rated walk, Arthur. Stop acting like I am on my deathbed. The doctor said I'm fine, I just need to listen to my body."

"See? You needed to see a doctor!"

"Arthur, I am pregnant: of course I needed to see a doctor! Now this is just ridiculous, come on, Merlin."

Morgana locked arms with her best friend and started walking briskly towards the direction pointed by the sign marked _'Angel'_. Arthur groaned in frustration and hurried after them. People said pregnancy generally changed a woman's character, hormonal balance or something. Apparently, the concept didn't apply to Morgana.


	17. Chapter 17: One of air, one of water

Chapter 17

The Mellte River ran on massive slates of sandstones, protected by trees that seemed older than the rocks themselves. The Waterfalls Country was well named. They came across several little streams, the smallest being barely three feet high, to impressive multi-ledged waterfalls, like the Horeshoe and the Ddwli Falls. Merlin played Guide, using his pamphlets to give extensive (and rather boring) explanations about the pools and the erosion which created the canyons. At some point, Arthur had to grab his collar to stop him from falling into the running water, his grandiloquent gestures not helping with the slippery path.

The climb on the east bank of the river was demanding. Heart pounding, Morgana refused to lower the pace and followed bravely, but she was glad when Arthur called for a stop before they continued to the next viewpoint, Sgwd Gwadus. Merlin continued the lecture:

"This famous waterfall is in a tributary stream of the Neath River. It falls about forty feet from the overhanging ledge known as 'Blessed' ledge. The large pool is…"

Arthur handed a bottle of water to Morgana, who drank thankfully. Merlin interrupted his reading just long enough to notice the intimate stare between them.

"I feel like no one is paying attention..."

She relaxed against Arthur's shoulder.

"We are, Merlin. Please go on."

"Oh, listen, that's cute and very sad… There's a legend about this stream. Gwladus, a very beautiful lady, fell in love with a knight, but they could not be together in mortal life. The Gods took pity of her tears, and changed her into a fall. Later, the knight, saddened by the faith of the maiden, wept and he too was transformed into a river. But the Goddess became angry could be forgiven so easily for neglecting the girl, and she bent the bed of the river underground. The Einion Fall is the point where the river is springing from its buried travel. So they are now united forever in the Afon Mellte. Now that's funny! They say here Einion was one of King Arthur's knights, and his favourite companions for hunting. He was with the King when he rid the area of wild boars…"

Morgana had straightened up during Merlin's speech. Arthur frowned when she turned excited eyes to him.

"No way..."

What if Godefroi had misinterpreted the riddle? What if the Knight was not Arthur himself, but one of his knights? Morgana fumbled with her bag and took the copies she had made of Sir Nicholas' notebook.

"Are you carrying these things with you all the time?"

"Shush, let me think, Arthur. Ah, here it is… Oh my god! _Bénis. _How could we miss it!"

"_Bénis_ is blessed." Merlin said.

"Yes, Merlin, but in French, you have a distinction in the termination you can't have in English. It is written with a plural form '_bénis'_ and not a feminine form _'bénie'_. Godefroi assumed _'Blessed'_ referred to the Lady only, thus the Lady Morgan. But in the French version, it refers to both the Lady AND the Knight."

Arthur stood and helped her up.

"What do you make of the mistranslation? You told us this morning _'Knight'_ referred to Arthur before he was king."

"Godefroi said Merlin changed the word intentionally to force the seeker to pay attention."

"Honestly, Morgana, I don't know. It's too much of a coincidence."

Merlin put his word into the conversation.

"There's only one way to find out, isn't it? Let's go see the waterfall!"

Arthur was still hesitating. She slipped her hand into his and approached him slowly, green innocent eyes widened on him.

"I promised I wouldn't go after the crystals without you…"

"The kitty-cat look doesn't work on me, Morgana."

"Please?"

She added an irresistible pout to the luminous stare turned up to him. Damned. She was manipulating him and he was just eager to jump in with a stupid grin on his face.

"Are you going to blackmail me like this for the next thirty-two weeks?"

Whatever agreement she heard in his question, her brilliant smile bewitched him completely. Morgana tiptoed and brushed a kiss on his lips. Maybe yielding was not so bad…

"Consider it training for fatherhood."

Arthur laughed, closing his arms around her.

"Let hope we'll have a boy then. Something tells me I'll be in trouble with a daughter..."

"Especially if she inherits my kitty-cat eyes..."

"Especially if she inherits your twisted mind."

Merlin called above his shoulder.

"When the two of you are done with the lovey-dovey, maybe we could go?"

Arthur sighed and released her.

"Remind me why are we are making him godfather again?"

* * *

The waterfall itself, riddle or not, was breathtaking. The trees around wore their fall colors; the dark reds and brilliant yellows reflected into the pool. The last days of rain had swollen the river to a point where the waterfall was a constant curtain of rushing water, instead of the soft light mist the pamphlet described.

Merlin stood on the river bank, looking at the trouble water surface in front of him.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, last time, we were lucky, Arthur held the crystal into the air, and it diffracted light to show us where to look."

Morgana leaned on a boulder nearby. There were no ruins this time and the perpetual flowing over the rocks made it impossible to see any carvings. _'Hidden ran the tears of the Knight, and his lady, blessed by Light';_ was she missing something? Something important?

"Maybe we can try that again. You have the crystal, Morgana?"

She took a small pouch into her backpack and handed it to Arthur. He took the two crystals out. Morgana had put the aquamarine on the same chain than the rock crystal. Taking the aquamarine off, he tried to have it reflect light, but nothing happened.

"Do you think you need to go in the middle of the river?"

"Wait."

Two persons had emerged from below the stream. They walked away quickly, laughing out loud and completely drenched. The trio exchanged a _what if_ look. Arthur snorted.

"Oh no. I'm not going in there…"

Morgana moved to take the stone back but he resisted.

"You're not going either. It's probably very slippery, and…"

"I'll go."

Merlin took the aquamarine and entered the stream before Arthur or Morgana protested.

"Okay, guys, I'm in…"

His voice was muffled by the deafening noise of falling water.

"Look around! Do you see anything, Merlin?" asked Morgana.

"No, nothing... The walls are completely smooth…"

She exhaled in regret. It would have been too easy.

"Ah shit…"

Both turned to the waterfall, trying to guess why Merlin…

"No worries! Just skidded. The crystal is wet but…"

"Put the crystal under the water!"

Morgana looked at Arthur, surprised. He explained.

"Rock crystal is Air, Aquamarine is Water. Isn't it?"

Merlin shouted:

"Hey, it's vibrating!"

"What?"

"The crystal, it's vibrating!"

A blue brilliant spot appeared, so luminous they could make out the shadow of Merlin behind the curtain of falling water.

"Look!"

Morgana pointed at a blue point on the rocks facing the waterfall.

"Stay here. Merlin, hold still!"

Arthur set off towards the other side of the pool. The luminous pointer was disappearing in a fuzzy cloud as he got near. He oriented himself with the glow from the waterfall, and finally arrived in front of a massive sandstone boulder, covered with lichen and old ivy.

Arthur stripped some of the ivy and picked up his knife. He tapered the rock with the blade, in the same way Morgana had two weeks ago with the millstone. When he reached the upper part of the rock, suddenly the sound reverberated. He used the knife to clean what he could reach of the lichen, then finished baring the surface with his fingers.

"Did you find something?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay near the waterfall?"

Morgana tiptoed to look at the boulder.

"There's a carving."

Arthur touched the mark.

"It's not a carving."

With his height, baring the spot of the moss was easy. Arthur used the longer blade of the knife to free the mark from the last dead leaves. It was a small hole, square in shape and a little more of an inch deep.

"Give me the rock crystal."

She obeyed quickly. Arthur inserted the quartz into the hole. It fitted perfectly.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. You needed one crystal to find the second one. Maybe both are required to find the third."

A victorious yell interrupted him. They turned to see Merlin running out of the waterfall. He missed his step when the bank gave away under his foot.

"Merlin!"

Morgana and Arthur ran back to the waterfall to help him out of the pool. He was laughing like crazy, splashing water everywhere.

"Found it!"

The blue crystal glittering in his right hand. In his left hand, the stone was a gleaming dark grey. Morgana looked back to Arthur with a ravishing smile.

"You're good."

And for once, she didn't want to wipe out the cocky grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're still with me on this :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Gaius

Chapter 18

The clerk at the reception desk glowered at Merlin's spongy state when the trio walked inside the lobby, but made no comments. Merlin disappeared into his room while Morgana and Arthur picked up a table in the lounge for a late lunch. He joined then a few minutes later with dry clothes on, spiking hairs, and an even wider smile if possible.

"How falling into a glacial dirty pond can be so enjoyable it's beyond me"

"That's because you don't know to how to have fun, Arthur. Is that for me? Thanks Morgana, you're my hero!"

Merlin attacked his stew with enthusiasm and for a few minutes, they ate in silence. Morgana pushed away her own bowl after only a few spoonfuls. Arthur immediately waved the waitress.

"I don't want anything."

"You have to have something, Morgana. You barely ate at breakfast and we hiked more than five miles…"

"I'm fine, Arthur. Stop fussing."

The waitress smiled sweetly.

"I know what it's like when you've got pregnancy sickness. One minute you can't stand the smell of food, and the next one you're famished. Don't worry, honey, I'll prepare a snack-box for you."

"Thank you."

Morgana blushed. With Merlin's loud comments in the morning, probably the whole hotel knew about her… She nodded to the woman, and shot a glacial look at her boyfriend.

"Don't think you're going to boss me around."

"I'm just…"

Merlin pointed his spoon in their direction; the splash of hot stew missed his glass by an inch.

"No fighting. Bad vibes for my baby ward."

"Sorry Merlin."

Morgana offered a penitent smile. Arthur dismissed the comment with a sneer, to relax in his chair when he saw her nibbling at a piece of raisin bread. Merlin was still playing with his spoon, drawings random spirals in his food.

"How many crystals do you think we need to find?"

Arthur answered immediately:

"Four. Four elements, four crystals."

"We got Air and Water. Which one is the third?"

Morgana swallowed her bite of bread and pushed it away. Her stomach didn't leap which was a nice improvement compared to the previous try, but she felt sated. Arthur glared but bit back his comment.

"We'll know when we'll identify the gemstone, I supposed."

"You have a mission for the afternoon, then! You'll google it while Arthur and I go on site to check the field work progress."

"Why not?"

Arthur wanted to strangle him. He had planned to send Merlin by himself, so he could spend a lazy afternoon alone with Morgana. Now, he was trapped to work. _Merlin…_

* * *

Apparently, Google could do wonders, if only you knew how to use it. _'Stone'_ gave her more than three hundred millions results; _'crystal'_ barely one hundred and ninety-two millions. She tried _'crystal+element'_ and reduced her score to thirty-two millions. At some point, she peeked at the lunch-box the waitress had prepared for her; the crackers didn't appeal to her, but the home-made compote and ginger biscuits smelt good. Morgana used the bedroom supplies for some tea, and installed herself comfortably on the bed with her snack to go on with her research.

A rap on the door interrupted her while she was trying _'dark grey crystal'_.

"Come in!"

"Can't open the door, Morgana! Help!"

Given Merlin's high-pitched call, Arthur was probably torturing him, so she hurried to the door.

"Surprise!"

Her friend took her in a bear-hug, literally speaking.

"This is Gaius. He had such a sad look on him in that shop, I could not abandon him there…"

The large teddy-bear had the color of dark honey and shiny black eyes. Morgana crushed the toy to her before hugging Merlin tightly. Her eyes were glittering with joy and tears.

"He is so adorable! Oh, Merlin, thank you…"

Arthur closed the door behind him, pushing Merlin, who was still holding Morgana and her gift, inside.

"I brought you crystals and muffins I got zilch; Merlin bought you a furry toy and you're wrapped around him. Care to explain that?"

Morgana snivelled, half laughing half sobbing, and released Merlin to embrace Arthur. He enfolded her in his arms to kiss her head, trying very hard to look severe when he was just thrilled to see her so happy. When Merlin had suggested they stopped to buy a present for the baby, he hadn't been that convinced, eager to come back to her. However, to see Morgana delighted smile was worth the hour he had endured with Merlin fooling around the rows of the toy store to find _'Gaius'_.

"She's crying all over me now. Really, well done, Merlin."

The giggle overcame the tears; Morgana extracted herself from Arthur's and returned sitting on the bed, cradling the teddy bear, ignoring completely the sweet smell of the fresh baked muffins Arthur had brought and her beloved crystals. Merlin picked up a pastry, and installed himself in the chair near the window with her computer. He cracked his knuckles in front of him and grinned.

"Looks to me you didn't find anything. I need to perform my magic here too…"

Arthur snorted loudly, but kept his mouth shut under Morgana's warning glare. Clearly, the teddy bear was granting Merlin extra-protection… While she was around. She was playing with the short paws, opening and closing them in front of her. Arthur sat on the bed and tried to grab the bear. Morgana clutched to it with a pout. Arthur laughed, and let it go.

He lay on his back so his head rested against her waist. Morgana stopped rubbing her nose in the soft fur to put the bear on Arthur, making it dance a jig on his chest.

"You do know this is for the baby, right?"

"The baby is not here yet so it's mine."

Merlin was still battling with the search engine, totally absorbed on his task. Arthur grabbed the teddy-bear to put it on the cushions, and used his other hand to free her blouse from her jeans, before he pressed a kiss on her still flat stomach. Her skin smelt of jasmine and orange, so soft and warm under his cheek. He could feel a pulse, probably just hers now. Her sigh was just a whisper when her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Got it! Oh, not again… Can't you guys take a room or something?"

Morgana blushed furiously and pushed him away, straightening her blouse quickly. Arthur groaned.

"We are in our room, Merlin."

"So what? Ask me to leave, next time!…"

Arthur growled something that sounded like _'Right, leave.'_ Morgana rolled her eyes at him and turned to their laughing friend, (relatively) composed.

"What did you find Merlin?"

"Our third crystal is an hematite, an Earth gemstone."

He turned the laptop so they could read the information on screen.

"A calming stone? Merlin, you are definitely keeping this one."

Morgana looked at the three crystals in her hand. The hematite had also an attachment ring, and she had slipped it on the same chain with the other two.

"So the next one will be fire, isn't it? What sorts of crystals represent fire?"

Merlin typed quickly.

"Okay, gemstones for fire are Ruby, Sunstone, Diamond, Garnet, Amber, Citrine…"

"I hope it's a ruby."

Arthur grinned.

"And I thought Diamonds were a win-it-all…"

"This is an horrible cliché and a commercial one at that. It's not the diamond that tells a girl she's loved..."

"No, it's the teddy-bear!"

Merlin jumped on the bed to take the forgotten toy, merely escaping the pillow that attacked his head. Morgana yelled in outrage before she chased him around the room to get her teddy-bear back. Arthur shook his head, more or less exasperated. If Morgana had looked at him at that moment, she would have noticed his concentrated stare on her. _No diamond. Noted._


	19. Chapter 19: Of idiocy andor sillyness

Chapter 19

Arthur refused to check the clock. Morning had arrived too soon for his liking. Morgana was snuggled up against him, still sleeping. The teddy-bear was thankfully away on the carpet. He had lost the battle about the damn thing staying on the bed with them last night.

Her long fingers were curled around his arm and his stare brushed over the delicate arc of her shoulder. He went to caress her hand, and stopped, afraid to wake her. She needed her rest. Morgana had insisted on staying up with them while he and Merlin played pool the previous evening. She had yawned so often it was a miracle she hadn't fallen asleep in her chair.

Arthur turned fully towards the lovely woman beside him. The daylight piercing through the curtains played on her adorable frame, the image making it hard for him to breathe. She seemed more beautiful each time he laid eyes on her. Her lips were delicately curled, their natural dark pink begging to be kissed. He liked her straight short nose, and the way it twitched a little when she was frowning. She shifted in her sleep freeing her face completely from the pillows. She looked peaceful. No nightmares had perturbed her during the night and Arthur was thankful for that. He wanted her to have only sweet dreams.

His senses connected with his mind again and he realized she was staring at him. They stayed silent for a while. His touch would not awake her now; he still didn't dare make a move. Arthur wished he could decipher the spiral of emotions dancing in her luminous eyes diving into his.

"Don't go."

Morgana kissed him before cuddling back in his arms to rest her head on his chest. She was trembling a little, probably the effort of the stretch or the cold air outside their warm bed.

_Worth a try._ He wondered if she could hear disappointment in his heartbeat. Probably. She was too good at reading him anyway.

"Do you want to keep Gaius for company?"

The sweet moment was gone. She was still not ready to hear about forever ever-after. Chasing the thought, he grinned.

"Maybe…"

"Where is he?... You kicked him off the bed!"

"That was your doing, actually..."

Arthur planted a kiss on her petulant mouth, and got out of bed.

"I'm going for a jog. Go back to sleep."

Her brilliant eyes followed him as he dressed.

"Are you trying to boss me around again?"

Her smile was twinkling with mischief. Emotions were too close to the surface to lie back with her and play. Arthur picked up the bear from the floor, and slipped it in with her. She seized her toy in a tight grasp. He pulled the covers up her nose and kissed it.

"The place's a bit too crowded for my taste. I'll see you later."

* * *

'_Don't go.'_

It was his fault! All his fault… He had her believe he didn't want commitment! How was she supposed to understand he wanted more when all he was doing was flirt, and accept her independent ways and let her avoid serious talks? Idiot! She felt so cherished when she opened her eyes to find him staring… Idiot. She was an idiot. A complete, blind, irrecoverable idiot.

Morgana clasped her bag on the table. Gwen nearly dropped the groceries she was bringing inside in surprise. She saved her balance and proceeded to kitchen. Morgana followed her, fuming.

"Arthur is an idiot."

Her friend smiled, relieved. She knew by Merlin that Arthur was thrilled with the news, but sometimes Merlin could be a little too… euphoric to notice details. Morgana had been so jumpy coming out of the train that she had feared the worse. Then she brooded all the way to the store, grumbling half answers and pouting, Gwen could not help but worry. But if she was starting on insults, it couldn't be that bad…

She started boiling water for their pasta, just a little concerned when Morgana picked up the biggest knife to chop mushrooms. Gwen waited patiently.

"He said, '_don't go.'_"

One mushroom brutally lost his foot. Gwen chuckled.

"Totally irresponsible of him."

The next vegetal head split in two.

"You don't understand, _he meant it!_"

"And it's a bad thing?"

Another mushroom suffered a painful beheading. Morgana put the knife down, short on mushrooms to murder. Gwen handed tomatoes.

"No! Yes! I don't know! If he cares so much why didn't he say so!"

"I think he did, Morgana, in his own way. You just didn't listen."

The retort never came. The tomatoes stayed unharmed on the counter. Morgana thought about the house, and the post-it notes, and the muffins, and how he was always there when she needed him, with exactly the good word, the right joke or the perfect hold…

"It is my fault, isn't it?"

Gwen took the knife of her hand gently.

"Don't say that… You are who you are and should you be any different, Arthur would not love you like he does."

"He probably thinks I don't trust him and that I don't want the baby and…"

"If Arthur thinks that, then he IS an idiot."

Morgana gave a small smile.

"No, he is not. Arthur is pig-headed and blunt and clumsy and so proud he probably won't ask me again, but he…"

One raised hand interrupted her monologue.

"Won't ask _what_ again?"

"To… Oh Lord... We were… I mean, we were… You know. And I told him about the baby and he was speechless, sort of, and afterward he… God. He asked me to marry him and I said _'don't be silly'_ because I thought he was just… Because he had just… But he was probably serious and…"

"You said what?"

Gwen pushed Morgana onto a chair, hands on her shoulders.

"Arthur asked you to marry him and you answered _'don't be silly'_?"

Morgana folded her arms on the table and banged her forehead on her forearms a couple of time before pushing up on her elbows to hide her face in her hands.

"What happened next?"

"Nothing. We fell asleep. On the Saturday, we hiked the Waterfalls trail, and we found the third Crystal, I told you about the crystal, right?"

Gwen glared. Morgana sighed and went on.

"This morning Arthur asked me to stay, well ask me not to go, and this is it. Oh, and Merlin gave me Gaius. Do you want to meet Gaius?"

Gwen gave her another _'don't even try to find a way out of it'_ look.

"Let me get this straight. Arthur, with whom you've been madly in love your whole life and who adores you too finally asked you in marriage. And you answered _'don't be silly'_."

"Stop it! I know! I… What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Merlin. If I am to fix this, I'm going to need help."

Help, and a miracle. Because when Merlin helped, the plan generally backfired spectacularly, most of the time blowing up into Arthur's face. Which was definitely not what he needed right now.

"For the record, Morgana, you ARE a complete idiot."

* * *

"When were you planning to tell me?"

Arthur frowned and glanced up from his report to Merlin's annoyed face.

"Tell you what?"

"That you had asked Morgana in marriage."

_Oh; that. _

"How do you know?"

"Morgana told Gwen and Gwen called me. So what's the plan?"

Arthur pushed away his computer. Suddenly, he felt very lonely; when he busied himself enough, it was not that hard to forget about her reaction. But now… Merlin put his arm over his shoulder and Arthur first welcomed the gesture before he straightened up.

"I'm working on it."

"Maybe you should start by buying a ring?"

A ring sounded good. A silver ring, with an aquamarine enclosed between two infinity symbols…

"And propose properly, down on one knee, instead of…"

"Don't say it."

"I don't even want to think about it!"

Merlin stayed silent for a full second, before he grinned madly. Arthur began to worry. Such smiles on his best friend meant crazy schemes and tons of trouble…

"Did she really answer _'don't be silly'_?"

"Shut up Merlin."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews... Whatever BBC makes them, those two belongs to whoever loves them, and I do. So I will finish this story, and write more, because I do like happy ending too much and Arthur and Morgana definitely deserve several. However, beware that from now on, except if Merlin'TV show authors make another complete turn-around, my fics will go (even more) off-canon. **


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmares

**A/N: Wrote that one straight after the Crystal Cave episode... Lots of sadness, beware!**

**Disclaimer: So glad I don't own Merlin...**

* * *

Chapter 20

The couch was incredibly tempting. Morgana abandoned her shoes and stretched her legs on the soft surface with a relieved sigh. She felt so tired…

The week had been one of the longest of her life. Dreading her boss' reaction at the news she was retiring from active field-work, she had decided to tell him first thing Monday morning and get rid of it. The man was dedicated to his work, and welcomed personal announcements with nasty comments or sometimes insulting reassignments. She remembered a couple of brilliant archaeologists who had resigned because of his behaviour. He liked her (she was one of their best assets, after all), but Morgana was sure it was not going to be enough to prevent the upcoming scratches; far from it.

However, Dr. Mordred had his own surprising news. The Museum had asked for Avalon to provide a specialist to help them with a new exposition on Medieval Sacred Art they were putting together. And they wanted her; her involvement with the remodelling of certain Chapel the previous summer had left its mark… The one-year assignment came with perfect timing. She even managed to get a small "congratulations" out of him.

Afterwards, her announcement had spread through Avalon like fire. The receptionist greeted her the following morning with her favourite muffins, and comments about no needs to worry about her waistline anymore. The human resources department sent flowers. Even the Indy specialist, a gawky old man Morgana had never talked to before, offered best wishes.

So now she was spending her mornings at Avalon with Gwen, trying to survive morning sickness and the harassing paperwork her new job was creating, and her afternoons were dedicated to the Museum. Despite the curator's and archivists' help, she often felt like counting sand grains on a beach while searching through the extensive collections for the pieces of Art to show. It was Thursday already, and she didn't know where the previous days had flown.

Drained, Morgana dragged the plaid over her and closed her eyes.

* * *

_The __earthy smell contrasted with the light colors around. She was standing in the middle of golden wheat. A crow called from above. Under the hot sun, the sky was a clear blue, the only clouds turning around in black feathery circles. A gush of wind made the ears dance around her, bringing another puff of that strong smell again. _

_She had come __when her dreams had told her it was time. She wished it'd been sooner. She hurried up the hill, her heart trembling. The scent grew stronger, almost nauseating. Maybe it was not too late... In her haste, she didn't care about her hood falling backward, her long raven hairs cascading around her. The time for secrecy was gone anyway._

_She arrived at the top of the hill, and her breath caught in her chest. So many hopes, so many lives lost because of the madness of men… The stench of death nearly brought her down to her knees. She felt so powerless… Where was he? The bloodied ground was already drying under the merciless sun__, the dark ruby color stained with the sharp coldness of steel. _

_Some miserable whined called her to a young knight nearby. She wished she could reassure him__; he looked so young… Life was already fleeing his wounded body. His darkness was not hers to fight. Tears filled her eyes. She had to find Him. Suddenly, she was twenty again and she ran down the hill into the deadly battlefield looking for her heart. _

* * *

Strong arms lifted her off the couch and soon she was lying on the bed, worried fingers brushing her head. The dream engulfed her again.

* * *

_She found him lying between the bodies of three dark knights. Of course he had fallen fighting. __Excalibur was gone; Bedivere had fulfilled his duty, as she knew he would. He was still clutching his shield, the Holy shield she and Merlin had created together, years ago, uniting their magic for the one they cherished above all. The shield held the traces of all the fights he had taken for his kingdom, for his people. One crystal was hanging out of its nest; she caressed the stone lightly. That was how the protection had broken, then. _

_She pushed away the__ battered shield to take his head on her lap. He groaned in pain. Sweat and blood had darkened his golden hair. He was older, now. Years had hardened his features, yet he was still the most handsome man she had even seen. The only man she ever loved. His eyes had the same blue stare when he looked up to her. He fought to take a deeper breath; the effort nearly had him passed out again._

"_You're here… Is it time?"_

"_Shush…"_

_Tears wet her cheeks. His gloved hand came up to wipe __them out. The gesture was so familiar, it'd been so long since she felt his touch on her skin, her heart swell with joy and sadness. _

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_It was meant to be that way, Arthur. You did what you had to. So did I. One day you will be needed again. But for now you can rest."_

"_With you?"_

"_Yes."_

"__

_Then I'm glad. I missed you…"_

* * *

"Arthur!"

Morgana threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm here… See, I'm fine. Shush… It was just another nightmare..."

Her lips crashed on his mouth. Her aggressive kiss blinded him to everything that was not her. Her fingers fisted in his hair, and she pressed herself against him, devouring him, stealing every nerve in his body. Arthur groaned when her tongue invaded his mouth, unable to resist the heat submerging him. Breathing was overrated. He wanted more of her. Yet he was unable to fight to take control of their embrace, completely entranced by her possessive moves. Then suddenly the hunger disappeared. Softness surrounded him, irresistibly sweet, and he lost himself completely in her arms. Morgana broke off the kiss slowly, nuzzling his nose when he pulled forward to keep her close. Her gorgeous green eyes were erasing the last bits of sanity he had left.

Arthur needed a few second to register where he was, and recalled words exist. Speaking felt so strange; he didn't recognize his own voice.

"Thanks for the welcome party… How are you feeling?"

Morgana got off his lap, stretching like a cat. She smiled.

"I'm good, now you're here. Why are you here?"

"Told my Client my future kid and its lovely mother needed me. Are you hungry?"

"I don't know… What time is it?"

He turned to check the clock on the bed-table.

"Nearly eight."

She was pale, under the flush from their passionate kissing. Arthur touched her forehead lightly.

"You're feverish…"

"No doctor!… My dream was disturbing; I'll be fine."

"You just afraid Dr. Gaius realizes you named your teddy-bear after him."

Her smile nearly killed the few coherent thoughts he was still battling to collect. He picked up the so-called bear on her pillow and gave it to her. She overlooked the furry toy to take his hand instead, pressing her cheek in his open palm. Arthur caressed her face gently.

"Here's the deal: you'll eat something, and I'll listen to you telling me about your dream."

"Where is the deal in that? You win with both parts…"

He winked.

"I always win."

* * *

Morgana insisted on eating in the kitchen. When she explained about her dream, Arthur frowned. He knew enough of the Arthurian legend to recognize the general scene of King Arthur last battle. What was worrying him was why her overworked imagination was choosing to play with it now.

"Your nightmares are worsening, Morgana. Are you sure you should not see a doctor?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Her affirmation sounded dangerously close to an argument, so he let go and changed the subject.

"Okay then. If you're sure, I will confirm Dad we'll join us for diner with Merlin and Gwen in Devon this Saturday."

"Yes! I want so bad to tell him…"

While Morgana was enthusiastic, Arthur was not in a hurry to brake out the big news to his father. If he knew him well enough (and he did), Uther was going to embrace her, congratulate them both, play the overjoyed granddad, and then take him apart to murder him. And if he didn't kill him, he would ask when Arthur was going to make things right and marry her. Answering that question was going to be very, very awkward, given the way his first asking had ended. His father would never believe she had turned him down.

* * *

With that in mind, Gwen's suggestion to visit the Devon Tin-mining museum on Saturday afternoon before joining Uther for diner was very welcome. The area was reputed for its rich mining history, going back to the Romans. Even if most of the caves themselves were often closed to public visits from September to May, the museum was opened all year-long.

Morgana and Merlin, arms locked, ventured around the displays of metal fragments, old tools and registers like children in a zoo.

Gwen retained Arthur before he followed them inside the small video showroom.

"She never meant to hurt you; you know that, don't you?"

"Don't worry, Gwen, I am not giving up."

"I'm glad to hear that. However, you'd better asked her properly and not…"

Arthur plunged his hand in his pocket, and took out a small box.

"Happy? I love her. I want to marry her and have her with me for a lifetime and some. I want tons of little Arthurs and little Morganas to drive me crazy like their mother. And I plan to have a yes next time I'll ask. Trust me."

His friend offered a beautiful smile.

"Good. Because _you _can trust me, her work on mushrooms will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you screw up."

Gwen walked into the dark room, leaving him speechless. Seriously, this girl was unbelievable. Even Morgana at her best could not make death treats while smiling so sweetly. Arthur grinned. He could not imagine anyone else to be the godmother of his first born.


	21. Chapter 21: Of amber, and aquamarine

**A/N : I strongly recommand you wait after you watch the next Merlin's episode to read this. You will need the cheer up from the next nightmare BBC is sending our way...**

* * *

Chapter 21

Morgana was bored. The movie was going on and on about the mining history of the area, which in itself was interesting, but the narrator's monochord voice was excruciating, and the footage was really bad. At some points, she considered taking a nap within the one-hour long movie, but the plastic chairs were really uncomfortable. Plus, they were nailed into the floor, so she could not approach Arthur and use his shoulder as a pillow... If the Museum asked her to prepare a video, she would make sure it had zest and kept people interested.

Arthur leaned towards her to murmur in her ear.

"Let's get out of here."

She grabbed his hand forthwith and they abandoned their friends to the dreading motion picture. When the door closed behind them, she was pretty sure Merlin was snoring.

The light from the showroom was nearly blinding after the darkness of the cinema. Arthur dragged her into an alley they hadn't visited yet, pulling her closer to capture her lips in a toe-curling kiss. He grinned against her mouth when their bodies brushed.

"You will start to show soon…"

Morgana frowned, moving to pull away and he enfolded her in his arms, keeping her against him.

"You're beautiful."

"You won't say so when I'll look like an enormous pumpkin."

"You'll make a very sexy pumpkin."

His hand ventured below her blouse to brush the small bump of her stomach. His thumb grazed the tender flesh there and Morgana gave in the caress. She didn't care they were in the middle of a museum, she wanted him to kiss her now. His mouth was so close, teasing her, tempting… She tiptoed to hurry things up but Arthur didn't let her, laughing. He recoiled to a corner, taking her with him. She forgot about kissing him for a second when his hand gently played on her stomach again. His eyes plunging into hers seemed bluer while he pondered about the life they had created together. Morgana leaned on him a bit more, and his mouth found the sensitive skin behind her ear, then her neck. Heat was spreading in her veins in delicious waves…

"I don't believe it, you really can't behave, can you!"

Morgana hided her flaming face in Arthur's chest. He smelt so good she had to muffle a moan and gripped his shirt for balance.

"Merlin, give us a minute, will you?"

Their friend snorted, but took a short step back, giving them a _'I'm watching you'_ sign with his hand. Arthur straightened Morgana up.

"Sorry…"

His impish smile overcame the shame. If only her knees would stop shaking…

"You're not sorry at all…"

"Maybe not."

She pulled a face to him.

"You'll pay for this."

"Gladly."

They were leaning towards each other again when Merlin interfered.

"Hum, you should come over here…"

Arthur and Morgana approached the two glass cases Merlin was pointing at. The first one was not different from the previous ones. It contained various artefacts, one old oil lamp, two hammer heads, stained with rust, and some fag boxes left behind by the miners.

The second display showed several iron balls, some as big as a fist, and a page from a book of some sort. The sheet had yellowed with the passing years, and it was hard to decipher the text, with its 's' printed like 'f' in paled ink. Arthur read the caption:

"A winged dragon made its lair in an old tin mine here. It is said the dragon's hissing was audible for miles around. The beast was finally slain in the pit, though no one claimed the kill. The story was recorded by the late 18th century writer Polwhele; in display. '_The ancient tin-works of Manaton, it seems, are at this day, haunted by the winged serpent'. "_

"Oh my god…"

The familiar ring was there, though twisted and worn out. The crystal was as thick as the other three and presented the same cubic rough cut. Its honey colour gleamed when Morgana neared the glass. The crystal was broken, a third of its lower part missing.

Gwen bent to read the inscription.

"Amber; found in the Mine in 1860 when they walked the trail before closing it. Origin, unknown."

Morgana turned around.

"Arthur, it's broken!"

"Morgana…"

He held her stare. She had explained her vision of King Arthur's shield, with four crystals embossed on a cross patée and one of them being severed from its encase. But it'd been a dream, just a dream… She insisted, grabbing his arm.

"It's the fourth crystal. I know it is…"

He could not deny that. Arthur nodded.

"We found it!"

Gwen gagged Merlin quickly.

"Lower, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head up and down vigorously, and she released him. Ogling at the crystal with wide eyes, he murmured:

"What do we do now?"

Morgana had already shifted into the archaeologist mode.

"I need to record this, then we'll find a way to have the crystal, and I know exactly how… Here Gwen, take the pictures."

She handed her camera to her assistant, while she looked for her cell-phone. Morgana winked, and took a few steps back into the corner they had visited a few minutes.

"Dr. Mordred?... Morgana LeFay speaking. Sorry to bother you on a Saturday afternoon Sir. I found something at the mining museum in Devon, and I need to borrow an artefact… I also need an authorization to visit a closed Mine… Yes, Sir… Yes Sir, of course… Yes, it would be perfect… Thank you, Sir… Good day."

She ended her conversation to smile brightly at her friends. Her grin claimed _'I win'_; this was the smile that Arthur found so enticing, or annoying, depending on the moment. Right now, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Hands deep in his pocket, he watched her as she turned around the glass case. She'd been so taken just moments ago, passionate in his arms then beguiled by their discovery; and now she was professional, precise, almost cold in her methodical gestures. She was incredible.

Morgana finished copying the captions and glanced up while indicating Gwen about the right angles for the pictures. Their eyes locked and she smiled. He needed nothing else but her.

"Morgana, will you marry me?"

"What?"

Arthur took her notebook off her hand and slipped a ring in her open palm. Encased between two symbols of infinite love, the aquamarine was a pale reflect of her eyes. Then he bent on one knee, in the middle of the alley, where everybody could see him.

"We walked down that road already… The correct answer is yes. Let's try again. Will you marry me? Please?"

"Yes…"

He grinned. She was looking at her engagement ring and he fall in love with her wonderful smile all over again.

"Can you take the ring then, and help me up? People are watching…"

"Aren't you supposed to put it on my finger first?"

"No bickering! I told you before, bad vibes…"

"Shut up Merlin." Gwen said.

Through the years, from all the kisses they shared, this one was always the first one she remembered when she thought of Arthur. And for the first time in many to come, she said _'I love you'_ first.


	22. Chapter 22: Out of darkness

Chapter 22

Uther sat; and stood up. And sat again. And stood up. And sat. His face was a nasty shade of purple red. Arthur approached his father.

"Dad, are you okay?"

He braced himself upon the upcoming anger. Morgana slipped her hand in his, their fingers brushing before they linked naturally. Her ring grazed his skin. He loved the feeling and squeezed her hand lightly. She let go of his hand and walked to kneel in front of his father.

"Uther, this is what I want. What I always wanted."

Uther caressed her head gently.

"I know honey. You, come here."

Arthur obeyed silently. His father stood again, and his hand clasped hard on his son's neck. Arthur winced but didn't move.

"You could not make me happier, or more proud. Both of you."

Uther hugged his son tightly, embracing him closer than he had in years. Morgana felt tears watering her eyes again. Which one, father or son, heard her snivel first, she never knew, but suddenly, she was secured in both men embrace and she was crying.

"So we're good?"

Arthur left Morgana in his father's arms, and patted his friend on the back.

"Yes, Merlin, we're good."

Gwen threw her arms around his neck to kiss his cheek noisily. Merlin smiled broadly.

"Excellent, because we have business…"

* * *

If she found Arthur's fussing annoying, Uther was even worse. He cajoled her until she accepted a cup of tea, a cushion for her back, a plaid for her legs… Did she want something to eat? Arthur was laughing up his sleeve, because she didn't dare push her godfather away like she did with him.

She wanted to discuss the crystals, so she accepted the pampering with murderous glares at her boyfriend; her betrothed; future husband. The ring felt strange on her finger. Morgana played with the silver band, her eyes firmly glued to Merlin's. She was not going to give Arthur the satisfaction of admiring the lovely jewel. He wanted just that, see her pinning over it. He would pester her to no end… Her traitorous eyes ventured to her hand and the gleaming blue stone…

"It suites you."

Arthur's murmur in her ear made her heart back-flip in surprise. She hadn't heard him approach. His chin rested on his hands on the back of the couch, his handsome face close enough for her to lean forward and kiss him, and she did just that. He tasted wonderful; she regretted they had to keep the kiss chaste, before Uther coughed discreetly or Merlin protested again, less discreetly.

"So, now I have everybody' attention…" Merlin glared "Let's wrap things around, shall we?"

Gwen broke in:

"Oh, quit the lecturing tone, Merlin."

Morgana smiled at her friend in gratitude.

"So the fourth crystal, Amber, is a stone of fire. When I called Dr. Mordred earlier, he agreed to fill the proper forms so Avalon (me) can borrow the crystal for research. And with a little luck, we will be authorized to see where they found it, too."

"Why do you want to see the place?" Gwen asked.

Morgana sipped her tea.

"I just wonder if Merlin put the crystal in that cave himself, or if someone took it from its original hiding and brought it there."

"You have to admit, it's a fascinating way to describe a dragon. _'Born of fire, forged from earth, one more whisper is all its worth'._ "

Uther's recitation took Morgana back in time. Children, Uther reading bedtime stories was always a treat; his voice was deep and calming; Arthur caught her dreamy stare, and returned the smile. _'He will read stories to our children too…'_

"Well, I hope we'll find another clue in that mine, because if not, we're stuck. _Forever loved, forever great, to protect Eternity await.' _It means nothing."

"You're wrong, Merlin. It means we are looking for King Arthur's shield."

As little as he wanted to admit it, Arthur knew Morgana was right. The question was where to look.

* * *

The authorizations requested by Dr. Mordred arrived the following morning through Morgana's email. Originals, he said, had already been sent to the appropriate channels to the curator who was handling both the Mining Museum and the Mine itself.

As soon as Morgana felt up to it (morning sickness was hitting hard), they bid their farewell to Uther, and drove back to the Museum. The curator was waiting for them in the parking lot, not at all happy to have to work on a Sunday. Having to hand away a piece of his exposition and to open the old cave to outsiders had added to his obvious displeasure.

"We can't put the train on with such a short notice."

"We'll walk."

Arthur's sharp answer earned him a warning glance from Morgana. They didn't want to antagonize the man before even entering the mine. He pulled a face to her behind the curator's back.

They met with a second person at the gate. The piece of a man overlooked them all, even the guys, by at least three inches and probably a good forty pounds. Arthur caught Morgana's mouth twitching in amusement. This one, they _clearly_ wouldn't want to annoy.

"This way please."

They climbed into an antique nacelle, which seemed to date back to the thirties. _Eighteen thirties maybe_ thought Merlin. The creepy thing squealed all the way down.

The mine was not equipped with lampposts, and they used their hardhats for light. Morgana unzipped her jacket despite the low temperature. Underground, the absence of wind made the twelve little degrees quite bearable.

"My grandfather worked here for twenty years, until the company closed the tunnel. He was of the team which found your crystal."

The giant man needed to bend his head to progress in the small corridor. At some places, even Gwen, who was the smallest, was feeling as if her helmet was going to touch the ceiling.

Arthur held Morgana's hand tightly. She hated darkness and the general surroundings were only one short inch from the perfect nightmare cell. They walked along the underground railway for maybe a mile, then turned left in one of the secondary shaft.

"How far is it?" asked Gwen.

"Just after the pit."

Morgana frowned.

"What pit?"

"They found a layer of what they thought was gold at one point and they dug around it. But it was just some micas so they abandoned it."

"Is it dangerous to go through?"

Morgana could hear the smirk in their guide's answer.

"The mine is closed for a reason, Lady. But the papers say you're allowed to go, so we go."

Suddenly, it didn't seem such a good idea. Morgana squeezed Arthur's hand tighter and he squeezed back, comforting.

"Watch your step."

A vicious hiss sent goose-bump down her spine.

"There are natural chimneys. For ventilation. The wind engulfs in them, and it squeals. That's where the bloody legend of a serpent comes from."

With the little light they had, the famous pit was only darkness devouring more darkness. It suited her just fine to ignore how deep it really was. She didn't care to know how long her fall would be if she lost her foot. Arthur pulled her closer.

"I'm right here. Look front, we're nearly there."

God, she loved this man.

The narrow path enlarged again. A few yards farther, their guide stopped again.

"Here we are."

"Can we have more light, please?"

At Morgana's request, the man took another torch from his belt, and switched it on. Arthur took his own torch from his backpack and flicked it on too.

They had reached a dead end. The walls bore the marks of years of digging. Any traces of what or who had brought the crystal here were long gone. Merlin kicked a rock, sending it rolling along the corridor. The knock of stone against stone echoed forever in the silent darkness.

"Don't do that, Merlin." Arthur warned.

"Merlin? Is that your name?"

"Yes, why?"

The guide shook his enormous head in amusement.

"My grandfather used to say that the carving talked about Merlin."

"What carving?"

"Just here. It's illegible now."

The man flicked his torch down, so they could see small letters chiseled on the wall. Morgana brushed her fingers over the surface.

"Arthur, give me some paper and the charcoal pen, please."

The old technique allowed her to transcript the carving on paper. Gwen tried a photo or two, but she was unsure whether they would be able to use it later despite the strong flash.

Morgana stayed down on her knees, looking at the faded signs for a moment. Arthur crouched near her, worried. Even dismissing the unflattering light from the electrical lamps, she still didn't look well. He helped her on her feet.

"We're going back. Now."

No one protested.

Morgana walked the way back without really thinking, light-headed. Her stomach felt heavy. Each breath was coming labored and more difficult. She was thirsty. In the elevator, once oxygen poured in freely again, she felt better.

Arthur didn't look that convinced by her reassuring smile. He brought her back to the car while Merlin and Gwen handled the last paperwork.

"Here."

"What's that?"

"Dad gave me those for you, just in case. Eat."

The sweet smell was mouth-watering.

"Muffin? I love your dad."

"I bet."

Arthur smirked and moved to steal a piece. Morgana slapped his hand away.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not sharing."

"Aren't you selfish."

"I'm pregnant, I'm eating for two."

"Don't I know it…"


	23. Chapter 23: Back to sender

Chapter 23

The call Arthur gave to Leon lasted a full two minutes, top. Apparently, Merlin had decided initiatives were on his to-do list, and negotiated with their friend so he assumed charge of the Brecons site with Rebecca. Arthur would go back for the 50% of advancement meeting, and the closing, both one-day deals. The arrangement was costing Logres ltd a 3-week vacation after the job, and a 5% bonus on its benefits. Not much, all things considered.

Arthur hanged up with Leon's congratulations for the wedding and the baby. Apparently, Rebecca's reaction to the news had weighted a lot in the negotiation… So Merlin could be crafty… That was good to know.

"Arthur! Can you come here a minute?"

Morgana's voice dragged him out of his reverie and back to the living room. She had settled onto the couch with her laptop. Her charcoal print of the carving in the cave, Sir Nicholas' notebook, and her personal notes were spilled all around her. The pouch containing the crystals was on the table in front of her. Arthur frowned and pointed at the mess, accusatory.

"You were supposed to rest."

"I _am _resting. I seated here half an hour ago, and I didn't move. Can you show me how to play with images like you did last summer? With the negative and the contrast?"

He hesitated. If he refused, she would probably snap at him, and stubbornly go on until she figured it out by herself. If he accepted and they found something interesting, she would go on for hours… Arthur cleared the papers to sit near her and took her computer off her lap.

"Thanks… Hey! What are you doing!"

"I'm shutting it off."

"I'm working!"

"Not anymore."

Arthur put the closed laptop on the side table out of her reach.

"I will play with your photos after diner. Right now, I want you to stay put and rest."

"I'm not tired."

His stare brushed over the subtle shadows under her eyes.

"Like hell. Be quiet now, I'm sleeping."

Arthur laid on his back with his legs crossed over her. His weight was preventing her to get up or even to grab her notes. She tried to push, but she had no leverage.

"I told you to be quiet, Morgana."

"I want to get up."

"I don't think so."

She snorted, and braced her arms to push harder. Arthur reversed his position to put his head on her lap. Looking at her through his lashes, he noticed she looked more annoyed by the second. She could not move without really hurting him now. He hoped she was not _that_ angry. He decided to change tactics, just in case…

"Please, Morgana… Give me one hour. Afterwards I'll do whatever you want me to."

She glared. Arthur pressed his index on her stubborn mouth.

"No pouting; bad vibes for the baby, Merlin dixit."

Her face stayed perfectly composed, yet Arthur caught a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"I want to nap with my adorable wife, but I can't if she's working..."

The pout came back.

"I'm not your wife."

"Yet. This detail I'll correct in December."

"December? But that's in less than two months!"

"Yes I know. It's more than enough to prepare."

Amusement was completely gone from her stare. Arthur took her wrists to stop her hands from flying all around his head.

"We need flowers and to send the invitations! Tristan is…"

"Morgana…"

"And I need a dress and I…"

"Morgana!"

She stopped talking abruptly. Arthur straightened up to pull her to him and kiss her lightly. She didn't push away, but she didn't answer the kiss either. He sighed. First she was totally engrossed in those damned riddles and now he had her freaking out about the wedding. Was that hormonal unbalancing or what?

"If you promise to relax, I'll take some paper and we'll start making lists. How's that?"

Morgana barely acknowledge the question.

"Morgana?"

She was white as a sheet. One second later, she was running to the bathroom.

* * *

Arthur pressed a humid cloth to her forehead and her neck while she lied on the bed.

"Better?"

She nodded quietly. He climbed onto the bed with her and she curled against him. Arthur pulled her closer.

"I guess Merlin is right after all. Bickering is not good for the baby…"

"So you have to do what I want for the next seven months..."

Morgana' retort missed her usual zest, but he smiled anyway.

"You wish."

Morgana relaxed with her head on his chest and her arms secured around him. She listened to his heart, his steady breathing cradling her gently.

"We could get married on your birthday…"

Arthur hided a smile: his birthday happened to be in December…

"I'd like that. Do you need something?"

"Yes. Be quiet. I'm sleeping."

Arthur smiled in her hair when she sent his own words back to him, and closed his eyes in turn.

He played with the Photoshop software while she cleared the table. The dark photograph turned a pale grey, yet it was still illegible. He zoomed on the carving but the size increasing didn't help, only blurring the signs.

Arthur was going through the various options the software proposed when Morgana circled his neck with both arms.

"Anything?"

He chose the sharpening command; the photo changed slowly, as he clutched to her forearms to keep her close.

"Oh, look!"

Morgana deciphered the words without hesitating, because she knew them already. Arthur had seen them before too, four months earlier, in an empty tomb in a chapel.

'_In Avalon peacefully they rest, until they are needed again. To this day, they are protected. I'm watching.'_

He grinned to her bewilderment.

"Well, we do need a chapel for the wedding…"


	24. Chapter 24: the Shield

Chapter 24

Morgana used her new relations with the Museum to obtain the proper authorizations to access the Chapel Site, with Dr. Mordred's blessing. Arthur made his own calls too, and on Friday, the four of them entered the chapel.

The shielded saint was still there, protecting what they now knew was an empty space. Morgana approached the statue, and caressed the stony face gently. She remembered another Morgana had done so, long ago; she had seen it in her dreams.

Merlin pushed on the sword of the statue, and the heavy stele covering the tomb moved aside. The carving at its bottom was the same they had found in the cave.

'_In Avalon peacefully they rest, until they are needed again. To this day, they are protected. I'm watching.'_

Arthur tore his gaze away from the perfect profile of Morgana to look around him. He knew this place by heart. He had reshaped the choir and replaced some broken tainted glass. Some benches and the baptismal basin had been remodelled. Yet, he had managed, with the help of specialists, to keep the new pieces in accordance with the existing ones, so the effect of peace of the ancient sanctuary was intact. Arthur knew every corner of this chapel and their visit would be fruitless. There was nothing here.

Gwen and Merlin started exploring the place. He joined Morgana near the iron fence, at the feet of the statue.

"…_I'm fine. I need my camera."  
"Don't move, I'll get it."_

_He made sure she was secure before releasing her knees. It was hard concentrating on anything but her perfect curves under his palms. He had a very good reason to run his hands over her leg. Still, he was glad she could not see his face. Or a lower part of his anatomy, extremely aware of the way her fingers were gripping the metal frame he had her pinned to. His hand gladly journeyed up along her leg to her pistol pocket._

"_Here."_

_She nearly dropped the camera when his fingers touched her skin. His arm circled her knees firmly once more and she tried not to shake when taking her pictures._

_Arthur tightened his grasp on her knees not to have both his hands traveled up again, to that beckoning bare skin just above her belt._

"I have fond memories of this spot."

Morgana let her hand off the bar to play on his collar.

"Really? Didn't I stop you from kissing me at the time?"

"You did. At the time."

The light pouring through the windows was casting shades of gold in his hair. Right here, so close to him she could feel his warm enfolding her; she was feeling loved, and protected and whole. Morgana pulled Arthur closer and brushed her mouth to his. The light kiss made her heart beat harder.

Arthur smiled against her lips.

"You'd better stop, if you don't want Merlin lecturing us again…"

Morgana grimaced and pushed away.

"There's something we are missing. I'm sure of it."

"We've got rock crystal, aquamarine, hematite, and amber; four crystals for four elements…"

"Four directions! Arthur, the altar!"

She rushed to the central piece of the choir and he followed. All altars were built the same way, each side facing a cardinal direction.

Morgana examined the southern face. It was adorned with a chariot, pulled by four horses and carrying a blazing sun. She ran her fingers over the delicate frame.

"Fire."

On her right, Gwen looked at the representation of a spring and the animals emerging from complicated trees to drink.

"Water."

Merlin pointed at the northern face, where peasants were walking through fields of mature wheat, ready for harvesting.

"Earth."

Arthur walked to the last side of the altar, the eastern face. He saw puffy clouds, blowing immobile wind into the sky.

"Air. Merlin, give me a hand."

Gwen and Morgana stepped aside while the two men pushed on the heavy stone over the altar. During several excruciating minutes, nothing moved. The only noise was Arthur and Merlin's grunts of effort. Then, with a worrying screech, the massive cover gave way and they managed to open the sarcophagus, if it was one. Morgana quickly flicked on her flashlight to check the inside. The lamp escaped her hand when she bent, reverently. Arthur helped her pull the big metallic plate from its stone encasement.

The shield was more than three feet long and probably just as wide. On the inside, the straps where the Greatest King of all had slipped his arm were still there. On the outside, the steel was battered from too many fights and yet it was gleaming. Her hands trembled as she touched the empty shells at the center of an enormous cross pathée, which was as big as the shield itself.

Merlin handed the pouch containing the crystals, and Morgana took them out, one by one. The nail which once had united their rings was gone. Probably the vibrations she was feeling from the crystals while she held them into place were just her imagination. Tears ran down her cheeks to crash on the shield. Arthur embraced her without a word.

Merlin bent over the altar one more time. Gwen stopped picturing the scene to watch him.

"Merlin, what are you looking for?"

"Excalibur of course!"

Morgana laughed. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You really are an idiot, Merlin, you know that?"

"Yeap, and I've got magic, too."

* * *

**A/N: This was how I originally intended to finish the story. However, my beloved Beta convince me they deserved a real ending and some things were yet to be told. So the final chapters of the story will be upload next sunday :)**

**Thanks for reading! (and reviewing loll)**


	25. Chapter 25: 'I do'

Chapter 25

Morgana held the shield on her knees as she sat near the altar. The impressive piece of armour covered her like a blanket of steel.

She admired the crafting of the blacksmith, yet she didn't really watch the jolts and the punctures in the metal. She tested the leather straps which the knight had fixed to his protecting arm, yet she didn't fully realize how stiff the old tides were.

It was all real; the legends, her dreams, Morgan Le Fay, and Merlin, and King Arthur… Her hand ran along the gleaming surface. It was all real and she had proof.

"Morgana, you have to call Avalon and the Museum. Merlin and I will deal with the police security."

She clung to the shield as a reflex, when Arthur gently tried to take it off her lap.

"You can't keep it, Morgana. This belongs to the world."

He was right of course. But she wanted so much the shield to be hers…

Arthur wrapped one arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Think about how proud James will be when his class visit the Museum and the curator explain how his marvellous mother made the greatest discovery of all time…"

"James?"

Her mischievous tone and half-smile reassured him. She had looked so fragile, lost in another dream, far away from him just minutes before… Arthur got up, sizing the shield and helping her on his feet.

"Yes, James. I like the name."

"Maybe we'll have a girl."

Arthur turned around:

"What do you think, Merlin, are we expecting a boy or a girl?"

The astonishment in Gwen's voice called both of them next to their friends.

"Oh my…"

Merlin was already half bent into the sarcophagus, rubbing gently Morgana's charcoal on the print paper. He brandished his print of one last carving, which Morgana read out loud.

"Four crystals to protect the King,  
United by Magic and by Love for all eternity;  
In Avalon now Arthur rests peacefully,  
I, Bedwyr, obey the Blessed in this writing."

* * *

Godefroi tilted his head up. A deep emotion was brightening his ageless eyes.

"Bedwyr…"

The old librarian took off his glasses to clean them.

"Bedwyr, Sir Bedivere, was always my favourite."

Arthur smiled. He was leaning against Morgana's armchair, one arm on the back. She looked up to him and returned his grin. He winked, and she curled in the big armchair while their friend continued to wonder at the photos and the copies they had brought to him.

"History, my dears, you don't know how pleased I am to say this word, History, relates how King Arthur entrusted Excalibur to Sir Bedivere; the faithful knight first refused, but finally casted the unforgettable sword into a lake where it was grabbed back by the Lady of the Lake. This proves that he was also asked to take care of the King's magical Shield. The Blessed are probably Merlin himself and the Lady Morgan. I supposed the statue and the stele were pointers they put in the chapel later, to indicate there was more there than actually met the eye…"

He fell silent, lost in contemplation of one picture of the shield. Morgana put her hand on Arthur's forearm and he nodded silently.

"Godefroi, this chapel is very special for us; we would like you to visit it."

"I would be more than happy too, Morgana, if the survey can accept an old fool pestering…"

Arthur handed a creamy envelop.

"The survey will start shortly but we would like you to be there before that; for our wedding in five weeks."

The old man seemed to notice for the first time the silver ring on Morgana's left hand, and the blinding happiness that seemed to radiate from her. He took the envelope with a small movement of his head towards Arthur, chocking a thank you, and took both of Morgana's hands in his, holding them for a long moment.

When he let go, his knowing stare was gleaming with joy, and some mischief.

"I hope you don't plan to call your first born Mordred."

Arthur laughed, entwining his fingers with hers.

"No, we don't. Beside, something tells me they won't need the power of a name to kill me…"

She showed him a lemon face. Arthur laughed even more and squeezed her hand a little harder.

* * *

The wedding took place on Arthur's birthday, in early December. Uther walked Morgana along the aisle under the moving look of their friends and family, while Arthur was waiting at the altar, Merlin by his side.

For once, his best man was not the jittery one. Arthur looked at her coming toward him, totally blind to anything else but the light emanating from her. He was sure lighting was about to struck him, or that earth was going to swallow him because he didn't deserve such an angel. His mouth felt so dry he feared he was not going to be able to say _'I do'_ when asked and ruin everything. Only when she stood before him, and he held her hands in his trembling ones, Arthur realized she was as nervous as he was.

While the priest pronounced the sacraments of marriage, their eyes locked to reassure each other, green into blue and blue into green. She offered him a timid smile. Arthur smiled back, nerves dissolving into thin air. Nothing would stop him to give her the world; nothing could. She was his, always had been, and always will. They exchanged vows loud and clear, for everyone to hear that they finally were only one.

Merlin didn't even groan when Arthur was finally allowed to kiss his bride.


	26. Chapter 26: 'Once and future'

Chapter 26

Merlin entered the newly furbished living room of the house with a heavy box, panting.

"You two are probably the only people in the world who want to move in February… Oh, no you don't!"

He quickly pulled away from Morgana to put his load on the table nearby. Morgana stamped her foot.

"I'm not an invalid, Merlin!"

"Nope, you're just 5-month pregnant with my future ward. For once, I agree with Arthur: you are forbidden to do anything."

She glared and made a _'you're so small'_ gesture with her fingers. Merlin frowned and she laughed.

"Fine. Go and download that truck then so I can have my husband back here with me."

"I like the sound of that… Where do you want the mirror?"

"I'm not sure…"

Arthur sighed heavily. She had had Merlin and he moved the couch four times, and the armchairs more times he cared to count. The only reason the furniture was finally in place was due to Gwen's intervention, who had pointed out they had to finish before snow started to fall.

With the baby growing inside her, Morgana had become more and more obsessed with housework; she'd even made efforts with the cooking, which Arthur was still not sure if he should be grateful for or not. Anyway with snow came mud and slush, and the idea of having it all over the place had pushed her to settle down, thankfully.

"I'll put it here near the shelves and you'll decide later, okay?"

"No, wait!"

He obeyed at once. Last time he had overlooked her wishes, it had taken him one hour to smooth her temper and two more so she stopped crying. She'd cried more in five months that she had her entire life… Some days, he wondered where the sane, poised woman she used to be had disappeared; or if he would survive the next four months without permanent brain damages.

"Put it over there, near the logs dispenser. Humff…"

She put one hand on her stomach.

Arthur forgot instantly about her unpredictable pregnancy moods and hurried to her.

"What's the matter?"

"He kicked."

Beaming, Morgana took his hand and placed it on her round side. He could feel warm through the light blouse. Her body heat seemed to have increased at the same rhythm than her belly, the constantly mood-shifting and some of her curves had…

"Here! Did you feel it?"

The movement of the baby had put some pressure on his palm, and he nearly screamed in wonder.

"He's going to be an outstanding soccer player. Does it hurt?"

"A little. It's wonderful."

Morgana tried to share with him as much as she could, but he would never know how it was for her; Arthur felt a little jealous of her bond with their son. Her eyes were shining. He forced himself to pull back, and kissed her lips lightly.

"Please, don't cry… I don't know if we have any tissue left."

She pouted and punched his shoulder gently, the whole effect spoiled by her delightful grin.

Merlin came in with another box.

"How many times to I have to tell you..."

Arthur and Morgana smiled at each other before finishing the patronizing comment in chorus:

"Pouting is not good for the baby…"

* * *

The great opening of the "King Arthur revealed" exposition she had worked to build took place in June with the beginning of the summer solstice.

Morgana looked around the growing crowd inside the big hall of the Museum with a little sigh. Tonight, the Shield of King Arthur would be exposed for the first time, and it was _her_ discovery. Gwen waved from the other side of the room and she nodded with a small smile. It'd been a long day, she felt tired, and her back was starting to kill her.

Morgana scanned the room again. Arthur was discussing with the curator. The work of Logres ltd at the chapel had definitely secured his position as the Museum first choice for Site remodelling. She was so proud of him… Her eyes moved back to the red and gold sheet over the case they would uncover later. Arthur's specialists had designed a reproduction of the original sarcophagus, entirely transparent, except for the embossing representing the sun in its chariots, the waterfall, the harvest and the blowing cloud, which were made of brushed glass. The shield was displayed inside, on a velvet cushion.

The four crystals and the original notebook of Sir Nicholas were in two small glass-cases near the massive one, so everyone would see how the crystals fit into the shield. Now, she was convinced Sir Nicholas was wrong; Merlin was not the author of the poem. Morgana, along with Godefroi, Dr. Mordred, and other scholars, thought all the riddles were Sir Bedivere's (Bedwyr) doing. The latest inscription, copied in embossed golden letters at the foot of the sarcophagus, sounded too much like the riddle itself for not being from the same author.

A glass of fruit juice made its appearance in front of her and she leaned against Merlin's shoulder. He offered a plate, but Morgana shook her head.

"You should try the canapés, they're really good."

"Thanks, but no. I… Ow!…"

Morgana gave a loud cry when the cramp tight her stomach. Merlin helped her to a bench nearby while she breathed deeply to ease the tight knot. She stayed put for a little while and paled again when another cramp hit.

"Merlin…"

She grasped his hand roughly.

"Merlin, the baby…"

"Oh boy. Arthur!"

With the contractions torturing her, she didn't care about Merlin yelling above his head in the middle of the high-class party for her beloved. She never felt more afraid in her life…

* * *

He paced the room like a lion in a cage.

"What is taking so long? I'm supposed to be inside with her…"

"Sit down Arthur they will let you in as soon as the routine exams are done."

Gwen failed to reassure him. Arthur barked at her.

"What if…"

The strong hand of his father came to rest on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright, son, don't worry."

Uther's attempt at calm reassurance failed too. He was as anxious as his son was. He remembered all too well Arthur's own difficult birth, and he loved Morgana like a daughter. Arthur shook his head.

"I can't stand…"

Merlin was battering his foot on the floor like a metronome, as white as a sheet. Arthur crashed in the chair next to him, his head in his hands. Merlin was the next sanest person in this room after him. There was no noise coming through the door, which terrifying him even more. He jumped on his feet when a nurse came out.

"Mr. Pendragon? You can come in, now. Labour is started. Put on a blouse and wash your hands please."

Morgana was settled in a birth-bed. Her hairs were pulled back from her face in tangled damped strands and her delicate face was shining with perspiration. She grabbed his hand as soon as he reached her. Arthur answered the ferocious squeeze with equal force, kissing her forehead.

"You took your time to come in…"

"You know I like to make an entrance."

"Your son takes that after you…Ow…"

She grunted when another contraction shot through her stomach, her cry changing into a moan when the pain eased just a little. He pressed her hand steadily, trying to help her find a calming rhythm in her breathing.

"Arthur, I'm scared…"

"It's going to be fine my love, I'm here…"

Gaius nodded:

"You've got to push now Morgana. The baby's coming; you're doing great. Push."

Her scream of pain thickened the ice into his veins. Arthur felt his knees go weak. All her suffering was his doing; she probably hated him so much… Morgana crushed his hand with another painful cry. Minutes later, the baby's piercing scream was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.

* * *

_Two years later_

Morgana glimpsed at her men playing outside. Arthur had caught James behind his tiny arms and was making him pirouetting around up and down, to their son delight. James had managed to get rid of his cap, and his hair was full of snow. He had inherited his father blond hair and her green eyes, though a little clearer. She smiled. He also had his father interesting habit to drop pieces of clothing rather easily…

A truck stopped in the alley and a four-legged furry monster jumped out, running to the Pendragon men. James yelled in happiness when he saw the dog, wriggling into Arthur's arms to go down and be wiped by the enormous tongue of the animal. Jenny, the sweeper, who babysit for them from time to time, got out of her vehicle to quickly grab her dog by the collar before the big black shepherd knocked the boy down.

Morgana turned around from the window and smoothed the fabric of her evening gown over her hips with a smile. Tonight they celebrated their second marriage anniversary, in addition to Arthur's birthday, and she had a very special gift for her husband.

Minutes later, Arthur knocked and entered their bedroom. He paused to look at the radiant image she formed, seated at her hair-dresser surrounded by dark puce and golden lace and pondering through her jewel box.

"I think you are looking for these."

He handed her a small package, with a silver bow.

"Happy anniversary."

Morgana didn't wait and torn the wrapping apart to open the little box. The rubies were dancing at the end of delicate golden rings, enlaced to form a light chain. The precious stones were shaped like their now-famous bigger brothers, square in shape, beautifully cut. She put the earrings on with an enchanting smile, looking at the effect in the mirror.

"Thank you."

She circled his neck with both arms. Arthur was about to take his thanks on her ravishing red mouth when a bark erupted from the first floor. Morgana collapsed against his chest.

James already had his godfather's knack for interrupting…

"He is probably riding the poor Smoke again. Jenny should not let him do that…"

"She laughed out of her head every time. Maybe we could buy a dog? So we can teach him to behave with animals?"

Morgana took his hands off her waist, kissing him lightly.

"I fear we can't do that. The allergies…"

Arthur frowned.

"James has no allergies, he puts his nose into Smoke's fur all the time and he's just fine."

"I was not talking about James."

He stared at her for a second because recognition hit him.

"You mean… You're… Are you?..."

She laughed.

"We really have to work on that incapacity you have to form complete sentences…"

"Oh, shut up."

Arthur pressed his mouth to hers for a swift kiss, but she refused to let him go and kissed him back until they both needed to come up for air. Morgana nuzzled his chin, shivering when he caressed her cheek while playing with the earrings dancing around her face.

"I want a girl, as beautiful as her mother."

"Compliment will lead you everywhere. Hurry up now, or we'll be late for diner."

"I love you too."

_The end is only the beginning._

**A/N: This fic is now complete. Describing Arthur and Morgana as an actual couple, rather than playing with the chase, was tough. I please with the results and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the kind review, and don't worry, I'm not giving up on them. After all, **_the Lady Morgana is Arthur first love, and his last_. **Whatever happens in between is irrelevant.**


End file.
